Kekkai SenSen: Bloodstained Gardenias
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: For me it was just an average day...until some maroon haired kid and his monkey showed up. Klaus x half Dullahan OC
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertaiment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**  
Klaus x half Dullahan OC

[knock! Knock!] "Hello? Delivery for a Mr. Chang? Hello?" A petite brunette courier looked up at the door with furrowed brows, before grabbing her address pad to see if she had the right place…It was. She frowned and went to knock again "you looking for Chang?" the courier jumped at the voice whipped her head towards and saw an octopus humanoid? Looking at her curiously her blue eyes stared back before awkwardly scratching the back of her head and held up a package.

"Y-yeah I got a delivery for him, do you know him? is he around?"  
"Roommate. And no he's at work."  
"Oh, well could you sign this for him?"

The octopus nodded signed, took the package and went inside as the brunette went over to her motorcycle and took out her phone to and messaged her work, telling them she finished her route and was going to lunch.

 **Timeskip…**

The brunette let out a sigh as climbed off her bike and a started walking towards her usual coffee shop, when the sound of someone yelling caught her attention her blue eyes glanced to the side and saw a monkey and a boy heading her way. before an ear deafening blast knocked her off her feet.

Leo's POV

All I remember was chasing that monkey the next thing I know, I blasted off my feet and thrown to the ground! I let out groan as my hand gripped something warm and squishy. Well at least the landing was soft…"Wait, soft?!" I let out groan clutching my head and look to see what I had landed on…and saw that I was sitting on a girl and grouping her chest !? I felt my face burn and quickly withdrew my hand "WHAA! I'M SO SOR-Urff!?" I unable to apologize due to a shoe kicking me in the face.  
End of Leo's POV

The girl flinched as a tan man in white kicked the maroon haired boy in face, her blue eyes look up and saw him staring at some photos, then back herself and maroon boy "What?" she and the maroon boy snapped causing the silver eyed man to glared down at them both.

"The name's Zap Renfro. You both blew off our meet up, and then I find you both here fooling around, with a foot in the grave? You sure got some moxie."

"…Huh?"

The silver eyed man snickered "Pathetic" he took he foot off of the boy's and smirked mockingly "Are you sure the two of you are cut out for Libra?"

 **Minutes later…**

The girl and boy or 'Johnny' and 'Charlotte.' as the silver haired man identified them as Zap sighed as he slouched while he walked towards the area though he began to talk, telling the hem what Libra was and what happens. "The city was basically feared at first…but now it is crawling with crooks, terrorists, mega corporations, religious groups, the Mafia, refugees and intelligence agents from every nation."  
"Uh, excuse me bu…" 'Charlotte' started but kept her moth shut when Zap sent her a pointed look.  
"Listen carefully…" He said and then carried on. "You could say they're quietly targeting it for a thousand-year reign. We even risk our lives to stop the most dangerous of them. You'd better not be a burden. Johnny, Charlotte."

 **Timeskip….**

The three stood in the elevator calmly waiting for their stop. Well ,the two males were anyway our nameless protagonist was feeling sick with fear as they approached their floor, the courier slowly brought her hand up to `Johnny's` sleeve and tugged it he cocked his slightly to look at the brunette who looked about ready to throw up or pass out.

He furrowed his brow as if to ask "what's wrong?" the girl's pale blue eyes looked at Zap who was humming to himself his back facing them, then back at 'Johnny' who put a hand on her shoulder she swallowed before mouthing out {"I'm not Charlotte."}.

And watched as all the color drained from his face, her lip quivered as 'Johnny' tried his best to keep her from having a panic attack, just as the elevator stopped the brunette felt her new friend squeeze her shoulder and whisper "Michella" just as Zap opened the door.

A strong breeze and bright light filled the elevator causing the courier and 'Johnny' to shield their eyes, the brunette slowly open her pale eyes that adjusted to the bright light as new voice greeted them.

"Hello there. So, you're our new comrades?"

The brunette peeked out from the elevator ice blue met emerald green as large bespectacled man with an under bite introduced himself. "I am Klaus von Reinhertz." he gestured to the short woman in a suit next to him "This is Chain Sumeragi, It's a pleasure Johnny Landis, Charlotte Timmins." the courier flinched as Chain's face contorted into one of shock.  
"Landis? Timmins?! That's impossible! they're both dead!"

The second those words left the black haired woman's mouth the courier finally gave in to her anxieties and fainted causing more problems to the situation at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertaiment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

When the courier came to all she could hear was the sound of arguing. but, what concerned her attention at the moment was the fact that her feet weren't touching the floor! and that someone was choking/shaking her eyes snapped opened and saw it was Zap who was shaking her while 'Fake Johnny' was bowing and pleading for forgiveness; all while Chain berated the silver haired man.

Z "wake up! Wake the F*ck up! Right now! ya lying wench!?"

C "It's not her fault, you're an idiot."

Z "Hey! the boss thought the same thing I did!?"

 **L "Please stop shaking her! she's got nothing to do with this!?"**

Z "Shut up!"

After what seemed like forever Zap finally stopped shaking the brunette courier who calmed down; only to tense up again, when brought her up to his level and narrowed his eyes at her "Tell me why you lied." he hissed causing the brunette to shake and stutter with her words.

"W-well I T-tried to tell you…b-but, every t-time I did, you'd I-interu;" "WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT EXCUSE IS THAT?!"

Chain facepalmed as Zap proved the girl's words true , this caused the irked man to snap, and shake her again while throwing a slew curses at the tiny girl. it wasn't until Klaus noticed the tears welling in her eyes caused something to tug at his heart and deicide to put an end to this .

"Leave her alone, Zap."  
"But, Chief they-"  
 _"_ _Now."_

Zap tsk'd before roughly dropping the petite girl who immediately ran behind 'Fake Johnny' who was still apologizing on in a deep bow "Again, I'm sorry it's just I need to know something and think you may be able to help me." The courier gave the maroon haired a somewhat empathetic look despite she was still processing everything.

"I don't think it's just _us_ , you should apologize to." Chain coldly stated as her eyes flecked towards the blue eyed girl, who was still shaking causing 'fake Johnny' to flinch as he awkwardly turned towards the courier "I'm so sorry for dragging into this miss?…" the girl gave him a wary look before answering him.

"Ashtad… Gardenia Ashtad...  
"Nice to meet you, A-and sorry again, for landing on you and…{Blush}…uh-um"  
"I-it's fine, at least you weren't hurt."

Gardenia assured he nodded while the others watched them Klaus cocked head to the side "earlier?" he inquired but, as if on cue the TV turned on and showed the bank robber from earlier, and it seems the police had caught the guy. But, something felt too hinky? Gardenia let out a gasp as a monster ripped from the robber's back slaughtering all of the police officers and cutting the report off.

Gardenia bit the inside of her cheek when she remembered her _'_ _bike'_ still being down there. " Gunner…" she whispered warily causing Leo to glance at her before looking back at the TV  
As a man appeared though his eyes were covered with a metallic mask

"of course-"Zap grumbled and stared at the screen.

"It's me! Everyone~ the extraordinary masked being who rules Jerusalem's lot~ Femt is the name and I am the king of Depravity~"

they watched as the weird male smacked his head against the screen while he was introducing himself. "And here I thought Dominick was flamboyant and fruity." The brunette mumbled clearly sick of this guy already.

"So~ how is everybody these days? I'm extremely bored…"

The annoying male kept moving around, he first rocked back and forward on his chair after smacking his head a couple of times against the screen to then standing on the table. He held a microphone and spoke louder.

"And all of this is your fault!"

"It not our fault you have no friends, get a cat or something." the courier sassed causing someone to snicker… probably Zap

"You pigs just stand around with your mouths open, waiting for food to fall in!"

"Tch, he pisses me off." Zap said while watching the other blab on

"That's why I've taken it upon myself to play a little game…Sorry"  
When the male had stop speaking, everyone looked over at Fake Johnny who was still holding the monkey from earlier, Gardenia felt her heart sink as a strange feeling overcame her.

"Oh,Shit! get awa-" she shouted but it was too late. As the gate opened and the monster sliced the roof clean off, the blue eyed girl barely had time to protect herself in protective bubble made of shadows.

"Hear that~ the game's already begun. The rules are really simple…Just find the gate that split the robber before the demon does and destroy it! Though the gate opens every few minutes, so that's your chance. Use the bi sectioning party that happens each time to guide you. But if the demon finds that gate first…I hate to even think about it! I can't even bring myself to say it!" He whined slightly though of course the blonde creep was enjoying this too much. "Well, give it your all…representatives of the human race~"

Third person POV  
The TV then turned off Klaus got up clutching his wounded side, his green eyes fixated on Zap who was walking up to the younger male, and moved him away from Klaus before shouting at him.  
"You little shit!" he snapped then watched him lift up the panicking boy  
"Let him go Zap." Klaus said as Chain came up to her boss helping him sit up,  
"Use your brains for once! Mr. Klaus sensed the danger and protected him!"

"Oh okay-" Zap dropped the kid as Klaus coughed slightly before he spoke. "I believe the gate itself is well-"

Everyone looked back at the monkey that panicked and jumped from the building, Chain then got up and rushed after the monkey. "Wait!" She shouted and jumped building to building after it, As Zap grabbed a horrified fake Johnny "I knew you that lying wench couldn't be trusted!?" he snarled before looking around for Gardenia; reminding both Fake Johnny and Klaus that she was in the room too, they looked to she was standing before the roof was sliced off.

"Where…what the fuck?!"

Zap said as he drop Fake Johnny who was staring dumbstruck at the giant black 'egg' that seemed to be emanating black smoke, Klaus blinked curiously before boldly reaching out, and gently put his hand on the egg's surface.

"Gardenia? Are you hurt?" He calmly asked as they watched in amazement as bubble receded into the floor before taking shape of Gardenia's shadow who sitting with her legs in a W with her hand her lap. "I'm alright." the red haired giant eyes narrowed briefly then smiled slightly and patted her head, "That's Good, now on the matters at hand." before turning to Zap and…

"um, Hey upside down Johnny Landis."  
"My name is Leo, Leonard Watch. And I'm sorry again for everything"  
"You and Gardenia saw It didn't you?"  
{Nod} "Yes."

"Bullshit! No human eye could've registered that attack!" Zap spoke up a bead of sweat slowly ran down his face as Klaus raised a hand to silence the silver eyed man "We all saw Gardenia is far from human," said girl cheeks reddened while she hummed and scratched the back of her head then stared curiously at Leo.

"But,…you Leonardo Watch , you don't exactly have human eyes do you?…I'm gonna take a guess here. But, it's related to that something you need know right?" Both Zap and Gardenia eyes met briefly before looking back at Leo who took a breath.  
"It all happened six months ago…" Leo explained about how his family had come to Hellsalem's lot, in hope finding a way to help his sister regain her legs, "That when it happened, It materialized right in front of us…" He talked about a monster that gave a choice him or Michella to 'bear witness' for a price...

"We didn't understand what it meant, but did understand what it left unsaid, the one who will not witness will no longer need their eyesight…"

Gardenia went to say something but Zap beat her to it "But that means if you can still see? You must have sacrifice your own sister you little D-bag!?" As Leo started to weep "I couldn't move…" he started to cry "I'm such a coward!" the blue eyed girl's gaze softened "Leo.." but her sympathy was cut short when shots rang out around them.

 **"Attention this is the HLPD on the ground now and put your hands behind your head, this is a state of emergency follow procedures' or we will shoot! I repeat…"**

"Looks like we got company!"

"Ah, gee.. And I thought their traffic division was over the top!…"

Gardenia yelled as she squinted her eyes, in an attempt to shield from the dust in the air "You don't think they're gonna pin this crap on us, do ya?" Zap asked as he glared at the helicopters circling the building. "Leonardo." Leo looked at Klaus who stood up along with Gardenia who let him lean on her a bit as he clutched his side.

"These abilities that you obtained, I understand them and everything you can do with them. And Knowing what I know about them…I'd like to make a deal with you….Both of you." Gardenia blinked and cocked her head up at Klaus surprised, who glanced at her for a second then back to Leo.

"If you're interested. I believe that your powers could be the key to resolving this entire situation, there for I'd like you both to work with us. And if you're willing to help us then we will help you finding out what you want to know." Leo gaped at Libra's leader "so you're saying?" Klaus nodded "welcome to Libra, for real this time." he congratulated as the police robot surrounded them.

Gardenia's blue eyes looked around warily as she conjured up a staff out of shadows (Not noticing a curious gaze on her.) while Zap look ready for a fight; before Klaus step in "Let me handle things here, I need the three of you in the streets hunting down the real threat. And you're going to need your full strength for that fight." he took out a brass knuckle cross thing as he advanced on the robots.

"also I want you to reconsider something Leonardo. By no means are you a coward, you want proof? Despite the last 10 minutes you have been standing right there. And if a man can acknowledge the adversity in the path before him, And yet he still struggles towards the light, then his spirit can never be broken!" Klaus yelled as he was all fired up readied his weapon just as the brunette courier came up behind the Maroon haired male,

"Just remember Leo. Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... Irreplaceable." [1]

Gardenia said as she put her hand on Leo's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze like he did with her in the elevator. ghost of a smile tugged at Klaus's lips as she said this.

"I about to use my brain grid blood battle technique, so stand back." he warned as he brought his fist back the strike the HLPD bots "Form 11!… **_Wirbelstrum!_** " Gardenia's eyes widened in awe as Klaus's attack tore the bots like tin foil, as he turned his gaze toward them Alice blue met blazing emerald.

"Now…go and save the world! Considerate you're first assignment!" he ordered as Zap, Leo and well, almost Gardenia said brunette pause before reaching into her uniform skirt and threw something to Klaus who caught it with ease; he glance over to her and saw she was already gone.

 **[Mini time skip] Klaus" POV**

after I've dealt the bots I reached into my pocket to what Gardenia had given me It was a peach color handkerchief warped around vial; filled with clear liquid and roll of black bandages which felt warm tingly, kind of like that bubble she put herself in earlier; with a note on a gum wrapper: _for your wound_.

I wasn't to sure on using it right away. But, the stinging in my side was getting to me; so undid my shirt and I folded the handkerchief, and popped the cap off the vial liquid smelled salty and poured it on the handkerchief and gently placed on the cut before wrapping the bandages around it.

When I was sure they were tight enough I put my shirt back and called Chain for a status report. As I did, I noticed something light blue in among my ruined plants, and saw what use to be flower hairpin; I felt a frown form as I glanced down the small droplets of blood that wasn't my own. "…"

 **End of Klaus's POV**

 ** _{Meanwhile with our protagonist with a slight rewind and another time skip. because I'm to lazy and my fingers hurt.}_**

"I don't think my scooter is big enough for the two of you!?" Zap snapped as they ran down into the street, "Just go on without me, I'll meet up you."Gardenia said as his silver eyes look back her and did a slight double take at the small gash on the brunettes hairline "thought you weren't hurt?" she gave him a confused look before Leo reached up and lightly touched her forehead showing her his bloodied fingers as "This is nothing, just go! she insisted.  
"But-"  
"did I stutter? Go!"

Both males hopped on the scooter and took off down the street as Gardenia stumbled a bit from her injury before standing up straighter, and focused as smoke and shadows materialized around her forming a racer suit, she wiped her forehead off ,before taking a deep breath and whistled, with seconds a horse whiny-like screeching of tires could be heard in the distance as a rider-less black motorcycle head towards her.

 ** _Time skip Leo's POV._**

As I ran toward the monkey I tripped! A bubble of dread formed as I waited for the impact…when suddenly a strange cry roared from somewhere almost like a horse….what? It was then I noticed I wasn't falling anymore and felt an arm wrapped around my waist,

I looked up and saw I was on a black motor-no, a headless horse and I being held onto by it's rider…"Gardenia?" I yelled but as sudden I was grabbed I was thrown to the ground right in front of the monkey!? "Oh, T-thank-you!?" the Masked rider gave me a Two-salute as she sat nearby ready to grab me again? Or to observe? I don't know, I swallowed and pointed the gun Zap gave me at the monkey."

 ** _End of Leo's POV_**

Gardenia held her breath as she watched the scene un-fold before her, she was really hoping Leo wouldn't hurt that monkey. But, to her amazement and relief when the Maroon haired boy dropped the gun; and used His all seeing eyes to locate the gate which turned out to be a flea on the monkey's head.

With this the brunette snickered that slowly turn into giddy laughter she then sighed got up and went over to Leo along with Zap; who immediately shoved Leo aside to flirt with the cute little "Biker babe"; only to recoil in disgust when Gardenia took her helmet off and punched him in the crotch causing Leo and a nearby Chain laugh at his pain.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Klaus grunted as he removed the bandages around his waist only to furrow his brow the wound on his side was completely healed, if it weren't for the dried blood hastily fading scar "you'd think I wasn't hurt at all...," he wondered just what was in that vial? as Klaus went to clean up the bandages only to watched curiously as they dissolved into the shadows, like Gardenia's shield had done.

"So she can conjure other things with that smoke too, just what are you Gardenia?"

[Knock,Knock.] "Master Klaus? Master Starphase is here to see you." Gilbert called Klaus quickly got redressed and a new shirt. "I'll be right down…" as he was just about to step out a book fell open off the shelf; the redhead picked it up and looked at the title "Celtic folklore & Legends" he blinked and shrugged and brought it with him.

 _ **Back with Gardenia**_

"{Yawn}… well this certainly was eventful day." The courier said while stretching before leaning on her 'bike' all Leo could do was nod tiredly as she clicked her tongue then look back at Leo.

"hey shot in the dark. but, you wanna get something to eat? I'll pay."

she offered the maroon haired boy yawned shaking his head "Good, Chinese take out party at my place then, couch is all yours." at this point Leo was to tired to protest, as he climbed on the back of Gardenia's bi- horse.  
~

[1] quote is from the RwBy white trailer.

 **AN: I'd like to note that if this story is not updated on FF at all... Well, that's mostly because I'm Updating on DA or because I'm on Quotev account now and tend to surf & write around these days. check there first is not updated in a while.~ Thankyou! YeliahDracoub AKA T0vie out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertaiment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

"Holy it's freaking hot today!" Gardenia wheezed unzipping the collar of her racer suit she and Gunner were currently at a stoplight a few blocks from HQ. it had been almost a week since she and Leo were accepted into LIBRA, and the courier uh- ex courier was still figuring things about the group, also keeping in mind that they were watching the _'_ _risky'_ individuals that she lends her services to… which the brunette has yet to say anything about she let tired huff before stretching her tired limbs,

"Dena you need cut-back on the late night jobs~."  
"Rough night?"  
"ah, Leo speak of the devil, and you have no idea."

She gashed the maroon haired boy could almost see the smile through her helmet, the turned green as the two wheeler drivers made there way towards the Libra HQ entrance. They stopped at the mouth of the alleyway as Leo leaned his scooter behind a dumpster "Hey Leo, I'm gonna grab a coffee real quick" Gardenia said pointing at a small barista stall out front.

"Could you lead Gunner, behind your scooter?" she watched as Leo blanched and warily eyed her 'Bike', ever since he first saw Gunner's true form the poor boy's been terrified of him. Gardenia resisted the urge to shake head as she took hold of Leo hand and guided over to the middle of Gunner's handlebars "just gently hold on to there and push him forwards," the maroon haired boy nodded and led the horse into the alley next to his scooter "and be sure to praise him, he's a sucker for that." the blue eyed girl added as she walked towards the stall.

Leo looked at the being before him everyone else saw a bike while he saw a headless Clydesdale with the same smoke Gardenia uses spewing from it's neck. Leo swallowed hard as his lip twitched from nerves "G-good boy." he stuttered reaching out to gently stroke Gunner's neck which the horse accepted letting out a gentle snort

"Huh, your not so bad after all." Leo mumbled just as Gardenia [now wearing a short black turtle dress] came walking down the alley she gave him an 'I told you so' smirk before they headed inside. (not noticing the double take he did as he wondered {When did she change her clothes?})

As the took the Gardenia let out another yawn causing Leo to give her a concerned look as she took a sip from her coffee, they walked in "I gonna get you today chief, uwa!" the courier flinched at Zap's sudden shout and Leo clinging to her, causing her drink to go down the wrong tube and break into a coughing fit, while Leo watched as Klaus easily stops Zap attack and throw him to the ground, the red head boss stared down at the twitching pile before straitening himself and smiled at the two newbies.

"And a Good morning to you Leonardo and Gardenia, Zaps always trying take me down when ever he sees an opening,"

G "[clears throat]…you don't say."

"It's not a joke, he's seriously trying to kill me. So, it can be problematic"

Both Gardenia and Leo just stared blankly at their leader nonchalant explanation as Zap started to thrash and throw a tantrum. But, was cut short when Chain jump on his head knocking the silver haired man, the black haired woman greeted them with a small wave as Gilbert just chuckled at the whole scene;

The courier blinked then looked at her shuddering companion who gave her a coy look "I'm never gonna get used to this." he said with a jitter the blue eyed gave him a tired smile and ruffled his hair.

Time skip

Gardenia and Leo learned the reason they were called in was that Klaus wanted to assigned them partners. but, was having trouble finding someone who would willingly take the job so, he told them just go about their business as usual until the matter is solved, Leo left to work while Gardenia stuck around and did some idle chit chat with Gilbert and Klaus she likes Gilbert he reminds her of her grandpa she noted while telling them about the farm she grew up on and her father. Before Klaus cut in on their conversion.

"You talk a lot about your father. But, not your mother."  
"That's a touchy subject, she's well… um…she's gone."  
"Oh, sorry I-"

Gardenia brought her hand up "It's nice talking about her every once in while," A small smile tugged on the brunette lips as she look up the redheaded giant, "She's the one I inherited my powers from, ya know?" Klaus blink as a glimmer of curiosity and realization shone in his eyes as he stood up and pick up the book from a few days ago; he quickly skimmed through it before landing on a marked page "was you mother a 'Gun Sean?" Gardenia snickered at his mispronunciation of the name "It's 'Gan Ceann' or 'Dullahan' in English." she corrected as he took a seat next to the courier and showed her the book, only to cock his head in befuddlement when the blue eyed girl frowned at the illustration.

"I never did like these old stories." Klaus eyes narrowed as she fiddled the collar of her dress "They could never could the details right…" his emerald orbs widened briefly "My head is not moldy and, I only have one horse not six" when they locked on to a jagged scar around Gardenia's neck he leaned in a little bit to get a better look, It's almost like it'd been slit or-

…the sudden aroma of green tea and chocolate invaded the redhead's senses as emerald met Alice blue causing Klaus to realize how close he was to the petite brunette; as his and Gardenia's noses were almost touching as a sudden warmth went up back he swallowed as the tips of his ears turned red, while the courier cheeks gained a dusting of pink as she gave the tall man an incredulous look, "…wh"

"Hey, Klaus I'm here to…" Both Klaus and Gardenia jumped away from each other, as a black haired man with a scar on his face showed up; Klaus coughed and stood up "Ah, Hello, uh…This is Steven Starphase, Steven this is Gardenia Ashtad." The man or Steven gave her a sly smile as he went over and shook her hand "So you're the little shadow girl that caught Klaus's eye. So …did I interrupting something?" he wiggled his brows causing the giant and Halfling to stiffen "No!/Of course not!" they snapped at the same time causing the scarred man to snicker at them, before something came to him.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be working? Chain said you're a courier or something?"  
"That was my day job, they fired me…"  
"Fired you?"

Steven arch while Klaus had unreadable expression as Gardenia's shrugged "Because I failed to return at company hours." she jeered as the redhead giant grimaced which the brunette noticed "Hey, don't go beating yourself up Klaus," She put her hands up waved them bit. "besides it was just a side job to keep me busy." this caused Steven to crease his brow at this "If that was your day job? Then wha-"

[fnaf: Foxy scream]

The three adult jumped or yelled from the sudden noise as the two men looked around for the source only for Gardenia [who fell on her butt] pull a cell-phone from her pocket and answered "Dominick?" she growled as causing the two men to look at her wondering who Dominick was they did have to wait long as a smooth voice answered.

"And fine hello, to you too, Dorogaya.~ [my darling]"  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, dorogaya hurt but, if you must know, it's come to my attention that currently out of job."

Gardenia stiffened before excusing herself from HQ to take it outside putting her phone on speaker unaware that Klaus was following and listening in on every "And why would that concern you?" her blue eyes narrowed as she got outside and went to Gunner "Because I'm in need of your other services, $1,500 upfront. Interested?" the brunette let a huff as she patted the side of her 'bike' "depends on the job." she said mildly interested still unaware of her tag-long Dominick chuckle before giving her the details.

"It's recovery mission Dorogaya , I'm sure you've heard of the string of missing people recently?~"  
"Maybe, I'm guessing it has something to do with my job?"  
"So, it's your job now?~ anyway, one of said people is very important patient's daughter, and would like you to look in to it, and recover the girl, alive if possible. "

Gardenia pinch the bridge of her nose and took deep breath "Alright, I'll do it." she said shaking her head the Russian on the cheered "Zamechatel'no! [wonderful] be at my place in fifteen." Gardenia let out a growl as her dress morphed into her rider suit got on Gunner "Oh, and dorogaya? Don't screw this up or else!" The Halfling blanched and went to put her helmet on; when another weight hopped on the back of her 'bike'.

her blue eyes widened as she whipped her head around and was met with the pouting face of Klaus who had a look that screamed ** _'_** ** _Lucy you got some splaining to do!'_** Gardenia bit the inside of her cheek as she conjured another helmet handing it to the redheaded giant who barely had time to hold on to the brunette before she gunned it out the alley down the road.

Needless to say Klaus would be lying to himself, if said he like the doctor/informant whose introduced himself as Vincent Dominick. And it wasn't because he had similar personality to Femt,...something felt off about the Russian he could see from some of the photos around his apartment, that he's known Gardenia for a while as there were a few of her in late teen years; but, that's not what caught the redhead attention no,

What threw off Klaus was how eerily similar Dominick the older man assumed to be the blonde's father were everything about the two men was exactly the same; from his height, right down to the little mole under his eye. The only deference was that his was under his right, while his father had his on the left. Klaus frowned when he remembered what…

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _"I'll take a guess that this is your 'night job'?" the redhead asked as the scenery zoomed passed them an unnatural speed Gardenia nodded "Underground Transporter, it's my real job, actually I had took side one to 'map out the city' get a feel for the roads, before starting up again, ya know?" Klaus hummed and allowed her to continue she took a left using a dumpster as ramp sending them flying to next street over knocking a few civilians off their feet as Gunner landed and sped away.  
_**

 **"But it seems I don't have to wait long, if Dominicks' here, then I'm to assume some of branches of my other clienteles are here too."**

 **She stopped at a one of the more high-end apartment buildings parking Gunner as the two got off went to the lobby "So, how long have you been doing this?" his Emerald eyes scanned her as she looked around the call-pad Dominic's room number, Gardenia blinked then spaced out and brought her hand under her chin in deep thought while keeping her eye on the call pad.**

 **"Huh, that's actually a good question…um, I think I started doing this just after I turned sixteen? So, nine years I've been doing this "**

 **"Sixteen? Just so my math is correct, how old are you?"**

 **"I turned 25 four month ago."**

 **Klaus eyes nearly popped out of his skull when Gardenia said that, she only three years younger then him? She looked like a high-school student!…maybe it's because she half dullahan? And it effects her growth and aging?"You don't believe me do you?" It was then that he noticed the dull look she was sending him that screamed 'It's because I'm short isn't it?' as she press a button under Maxwell Klinger[1] who buzzed the elevator to take them up, soon as they were greeted by a man in a lab coat who looked bored.**

 **"Well you certainly took your sweet-time…oh, pivet who is this?"**

 **"I'm Klaus von Reinherz {hands Dominick his business card}"**

 **"Vincent Dominick, mister Klaus I must say…you certainly are beastly looking fellow, with a very interesting under fangs you have…would you be;"**

 **"No."**

 **Both Klaus and Dominick look at Gardenia as gave the Russian a dark look as she calmly walked in front Klaus her eyes never leaving the blond who took a wary step "He's not your lab-rat." she hissed as her smoke started to materialize around as the redhead did when they first met he reached out to the brunette and ruffled her hair causing Gardenia snap out of it as she locked eyes with Klaus briefly, before the sound of Dominick applauding them caused them to snap their gaze at the now giddy Russian.**

 **"Hahaha! Zamechatel'no! dorogaya, it's so pleasing to now that I've left such a lasting impression on you.~ "**

 **"Tsk…whatever, just stay from Klaus he's under my protection, got it?"**

 **"Fair enough dorogaya, well then on to business, to my office."**

 **Flashback end**

Klaus "That wasn't anger…" he mumbled thinking to that look in Gardenia's eyes then let out a frustrated growl over what Dominick said, he perked up when the door to the office clicked opened, as Gardenia stepped out looking miffed glaring over her shoulder "Okay, we'll head over there now, Let go Klau-wheee" Klaus didn't have to be told twice as he practically lifted Gardenia into the elevator the sooner they were away from Mr. Dominic the better.

Dominick's alias: [1] Klinger from M.A.S.H 


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertaiment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 ** _3hrs before Leo's abduction_**

"Ah, that was crazy." A thuggish looking Asian man said taking a hit from his cigarette as a short orange hoodie wearing humanoid with green skin, big yellow eyes and a jack-o-lantern mouth let out a gurgling chirp agreeing with him, "I honestly thought we weren't going to get away with the brat." a glasses wearing thug said as he leaned against the graffiti littered van, as an Octo-man (1chap) came from the backroom with another guy spoke up, "don't celebrate yet, as soon we get the ransom-" he paused and blinked as a large man in a red hoodie with the hood up with the rest of his face was covered by a black bandanna as he came slouch walking into the warehouse.

"Oh, hey Griggs I called you twenty minutes ago, what the hell?"

"…{annoyed grunt}…"

"What the fucks with him?"

Octo-man glared as 'Griggs' shoved passed him downstairs to the backroom, where the rest of their gang was. The Orange hoodie gurgled something causing them to stare in shock as glasses yelled "Seriously Zaz? She cheated on him with the cheese guy?!" Octo-man snorted then turned to the smoking thug. "ain't that crazy Chang?(chap1)….what?" taking in Chang terror filled expression as the thug's cigarette fell from his mouth causing the other three to follow his gaze, and froze when they saw a female motorcyclist all in black watching them.

Octo-man eyes narrowed as he approached his lackeys; letting out a small cough the three grabbed or pulled out weapons, as the fifth man stood by the stairs; getting ready to alert the rest of the gang if necessary.  
"Hey there, what's your name?" Glasses asked taking a few steps forward, the rider remained silent as she got off her bike just as Glasses walked up and stopped right in front of her. "Are you lost? Or did the girl's parents send you?" he sneered getting ready to hit them with an asp

the Rider dodged and delivered a reverse roundhouse kick to Glasses face sending him flying into a pile of tires as Zaz came up behind her with a steel pipe getting ready to hit her, unfortunately for the yellow eyed humanoid the rider got a hold of the pipe.  
and used it as leverage to send him flying over her shoulders into the running fifth man, sending them tumbling down the stairs into the backroom; to reveal that the rest gang had been taken out by Klaus disguised as Griggs as his green eyes landed on the two passed out thugs before running up stairs to see if Gardenia was alright.

As soon Klaus got upstairs he greeted by Glasses knocked out and buried under tires, and Gardenia advancing on Chang who had backed up against the van as the rider got closer a crackling noise rang out as the horrified thug's carefully aimed fist struck her in the abdomen, She let out a muffled grunt he kicked her away then in the stomach for good measure as a smug Chang held up stun knuckle it wasn't until he noticed the advancing redhead caused the thug to change his arrogant tune, he opened the back of the van only to be greeted by Octo's terrified face he furrowed brow confused before a familiar gloved hand grasped his shoulder…

(let's just say even Klaus was shocked by the Halfling's wrath.)

"Stun me jackass?" the rider snarled before using his knuckle to zap the unconscious bloodied man's ass before throwing it at his head, Just as Octo-man finally got the van started and peeled out of the warehouse, causing both his pursuers to look at each other and hop on Gunner and were hot on it's trail, Suddenly Gardenia's instincts were on overdrive; she surrounded Klaus in a shadow ball before kicking him off of Gunner. just as the van slammed on the brakes and sent the Halfling and familiar crashing and sliding down the road while it crashed into the guard rail.

When the bubble finally receded from around Klaus felt his heart sink as he took in the scene before him. the van was crashed into the guard rail while Gardenia's bike was a few feet away in the middle of the road along with it? the rider who was laying belly down helmet a few inches from her, Gardenia was…decapitated.

Octo pulled himself out of the van clutching his head; and started laughing nervously when he saw the headless girl laying in the road. What happened was like slow motion Gardenia's hands twitched along with her legs, before her headless body stood up on it's feet; smoke emanating from is headless stub, "That's not possible!" the octo-man yelled as he and Klaus stared in relief and horror.

The tense air around them seem thickened as smoke gathered around Gardenia's chest; she reached into it and pulled out a staff that morphed into Bardiche, she spun it around before lazily resting it on her shoulder; then mockingly gestured at Octo to come at her. That pissed the hysterical humanoid off as he pulled out a flick blade ran at her. Only for the Halfling to seemingly slice him into two, instead of cutting him her halberd went through Octo causing him to drop to his knees then his on his stomach unconscious.

Gardenia's shoulders slacked almost as if she was sighing as her body turned to where Klaus had stood only to find him gone; she tensed and looked around and found him holding her helmet clad head {Oh, man they cracked my visor} she thought as his emerald eyes stared at the short girl with concern then blinked when she pulled out her undamaged cell [R u OK?] "I should asking you that." he said scanning her for injuries as she waved in a dismissive manner [No worries I'm tougher then I look. ^_^] the redhead cocked his head to side confused why her head wasn't speaking.

"can your head speak?"

[No, it's bad luck to hear dullahan's head speak.]

"But, you talk all the time?"

[It's hard to explain, take my helmet off.]

Klaus complied with her request and took the helmet off and was met with Gardenia's face eyes shut with almost tranquil expression almost like she was sleeping. [IDK how. But, the only time anyone will hear my voice like this…is when they're going to die.]  
She explained taking her head back and reattaching it "I mean after all, Dullahan's are harbingers of death." she added as the two of the walked up to the van, Klaus gave her empathetic look as the Halfling unlocked the back of the van they searched it then noticed a small lock on one of the backseats.

The brunette broke the lock and the two were met with a baby girl. who stared up at curiously before gurgling causing both adults to stare blankly; before her big gray eyes teared up and out a wail, causing Klaus to panic "T-There There! it's okay" he stuttered trying to calmed the infant down while Gardenia just scooped her up started rocking her.

"Hey~ hi sweetie, you certainly had a big adventure today. eh?~" the brunette cooed while she handed the redhead her phone with Dominick's number already on speed dial "the big ol' Klausie's gonna get your mommy!~" upon hearing this Klaus felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Gardenia calmed the baby down the Russian picked up.

"Ah, Dorogaya you have good news, da?"

"Actually it's Klaus. and the child is safe."

"That's good to hear, I'll call her parents right now, Poka-poka. [Bye-bye]"

 **Timeskip**

Klaus stood by Gunner watching Gardenia hand the baby off to her family, who were very happy to see her as they were expressing their gratitude; the Halfling scratched the back of her head then pointed out her redheaded partner he blinked as they smiled and nodded at him,

"Well it seems you two had an eventful afternoon." Klaus looked up and saw Steven walking up to him as the scarred man watched the events as he approached the flustered redhead just as Gardenia's finished up with the parents.

"Oh, Steven when did you get here?"

"Just now, Klaus and I have some business to attend to, if you don't mind?"

"Nope, it's fine [puts on helmet] I was going to look Leo soon anyway."

"Ok then, by the way your visor cracked."

Gardenia let out a dry laugh as she climbed on Gunner nodding a farewell before speeding off, "Odd bike, the engine almost sounds like a horse?" Steven stated as they walked back to HQ Klaus for some reason he felt agitated over how attached Gardenia was to Leo, it was almost like he was…Jealous? No way.

 ** _Timeskip 10mins after Leo's abduction_**

Gardenia let out a frustrated sight as she search around for a familiar mop of maroon hair so far? Zilch… as she turned down a vacant street, she failed to noticed a laundry truck speeding strait for her until the second; the only thing that went through her mind was…"Luck of the Irish, my ass!" before very thing went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertaiment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 **{""} thought bubbles**

"enia…an.. Ou …Har… e? GARDENIA!?" Gardenia let out a groan as her eyes opened "Leo?" she blinked a few times to adjust to the slightly dark surroundings, Leo let out a sigh as the brunette lifted her head and looked him dazed and befuddled "Ugh…in order of importance, what hit me? And where are we?" the boy gave her a dry look before answering "A monster truck." the transporter stared at him warily "Explain."

When Leo explained who their captures were and what their plans were the sealed up people and his eyes, though that didn't seem to be the whole story causing the brunette to take a breath "You're leaving something out." she stated causing the maroon haired boy to frown nervously "W-when they brought you on here, Gardenia you were… headless." Gardenia gave him a wide eyed look as he continued.

"When they saw the smoke and the fact your heart was still beating. Well they..,"

"They what? Are they going to dissect me to?"

"Worse….Anyway, I freaked-out, they threw your head at me and left; then Sonic reattached it to you."

It was then the Halfling noticed the monkey on her lap, but the moment she didn't seem to be too composed; her eyes seemed distant as if remembering something buried deep into her subconscious, which worried her companions "Gardenia? Are you alright?" Leo taking in the fact that she was starting to tremble the brunette shook her head "Not again. Not again, not again…"Gardenia kept repeating she pulled her knees up and buried her face in them, the boy just gave her a concerned look before something clicked in his head, now they really need to get out of here.

 ** _Meanwhile (I switched the plot around a bit)_**

Chain tsk'd as she radioed in that Gardenia had just been taken by same truck Zap alerted her to, the werewolf jumped after the laundry truck from building to street sign, and she wasn't the only one as she found out; a faint sound almost like galloping got her attention, Chain whipped her around for the source as a black motorcycle came speeding down the road after the truck "Chief you're not going to believe this. But, Gardenia's bike is chasing after the target…" she landed on a street lamp as the bike went pass her and on to the highway "Without a rider!"

She landed on a stoplight on the overpass and waited for the truck only for it to shifted into different make and model blending in with the rest of the traffic "Damn it! Arg, I lost sight of it!" Chain yelled as Gunner did a wheelie then screech to a halt letting out a dejected huff.

 ** _AT Libra HQ_**

"Yeah, acknowledged…." Steven said into the phone to a upset Chain "It's not your fault, I mean they sound tricky able to put up an illusion that could fool anyone." He tried to reassure her as Gilbert and Klaus listened in on the conversion as Steven rocked on his heels. "So yeah, how to I put this? Oh yea. stop crying Chain!" he snapped at the weeping werewolf.  
"Did they change the vehicles make along the way?" Gilbert asked pouring Klaus a cup of tea who hummed at the butler's question "It was an amazing trick if they could fool the invisible werewolf." he lips formed a thin line as his eyes narrowed "As for Leo though nothing can get passed his eyes." he said his clenching his hands as Steven hung up "Aw, man this has the makings of a real mess, and we better clean it up fast."

 ** _With Gardenia and Leonardo._**

Sonic ran around the truck frantically then jumped up on Leo's shoulder rousing the nodding off boy from his trance "Sonic…where are we? how deep have we gone?" he opened his eyes to see outside, "This is bad the fogs so thick, if we going any deeper it hopeless for us." He looked over at Gardenia who wasn't looking any better she was deathly still and her eyes lifeless and dull. "I gotta let Klaus and the others know where we are." he sighed before a sudden wave of frustration overcame him; Leo stomped his foot scaring Sonic, Gardenia even shifted her eyes at him.

"It so embarrassing…the first sign of trouble and I go crying to my friends!? It's like nothing in my life has changed at all has it? {"I have to get us out of here on my own."} I mean come on I'm a member of LIBRA now!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I'M JUST AN ORDINARY GUY, I DON'T HAVE KILLER SKILLS OR POWERS! MY BLOODS NOT A WEAPON, I CAN'T MANIPULATE SHADOWS!? I JUST HAVE THESE STUPID BLUE EYES!….Eyes?"

 **With everyone else**

"Zap's the only one they brought in, so it's safe to say Leo has been abducted too, also you gotta hear what the ER doctor has to say." Chain informed as she rushed to Zap's room and handed the phone to the doctor who was observing the comatose man.  
"There's something not right about the patient. And frankly it's scaring all the nurses you know his medical history at all? Anything you can tell me would help." both the doctor and werewolf looked at the quickly receding blood transfusion giving to Zap just moments before. "Well, as soon as we give him a transfusion, it disappears! The blood I mean." on the other end of the phone Steven smirked at this info "Well done Zap you did something right!" he then turned to Klaus and Gilbert.

 **G &L===========================================**

 _Gardenia's mind_

 _Bright lights…, the smell of blood and sanitizer in the air; annoying and terrifying sound of a heart monitor going crazy invades her ears as Vincent and his father continue to poke and prod at her insides despite her cries and attempts to get away…._

Meanwhile Leo took over the truck's crews eyes sending them images of Sonic dancing and making faces at them. "What the hell am I seeing a monkey for?!" one of them yelled.

 **LIBRA-**

Klaus, Steven, and Gilbert made their way to the garage and into the car, "Tracking them with his blood?" Chain questioned Steven nodded in confirmation "That's right, Zap's blood is extending from his body like thread from a spindle, it should lead us strait to the vanishing vehicle," Chain looked at the blood pack "That's why the blood keeps disappearing. Frankly it's a superhuman move, but the guy is a virtuoso to pull this off…" scarred man informed as Gilbert got his driving gloves on.

"Its taking so much focus for him to keep track of the truck's location, that he's gone almost catatonic."

 **G &L========================================**

"You freaking brats!? What have you done to us?! What's with the monkey?" the guard yelled running into the back of the truck and grabbing Leo by the neck.

LIBRA-

"Once Zap is free to ignite the thread, It all up to you Chain follow the trail, and we'll tear ass to the fasted route to you." Steven stated as Gilbert teared down the road.

"Enough you're just a pain piss off and die! Just leave us the girl and your peepers" the Guard sneered as he strangled Leo causing him to cry out in pain, which brought Gardenia out of her PTSD episode somewhat as she lifted her head light in her eyes slowly coming back.

"Get fired up Chain, it doesn't matter how far in Alterworld's heart we have to go, to take these cretins down for screwing us over and getting on Libra's bad side, when they really shouldn't have…huh?" Steven said just as a familiar sound of Gardenia's odd motorcycle caught his, Gilbert and Klaus's attention as followed after their car.

Leo let out a straggled yell as the guard slam him into the wall as the boy glared at them "Say your prayers…you puffy eyed….. Bastards" he wheezed causing, the monster to tighten his hold on the boy's neck who just smirked "Don't blame me. If you start blowing chunks!?" Leo yelled as he took control of the truck crews sight, and glared "How bout we mix things up?" he hissed switching the sights of all the monsters and making the monster truck dizzy; sending spinning and rolling around the road; snapping Gardenia out of her nightmare in the process as she looked around the truck dazed and confused. before the vehicle finally ceased all movements entirely.

A Pair of silver eyes snapped open "Alright dog lady don't screw this up." Zap said and ignited to thread, sending Chain to the truck's location, as Gilbert followed tracking signal and veered left crashing through the concrete barrier on the next road with Gunner following not far behind.

The trail ended with the truck set ablaze just as the car pulled up to it; the spider monster jumped and attacked them only Steven to use his ice blood powers on it with a powerful kick; Klaus jumped passed pulling his fist back. As the Guard drew his sword ready for a fight.

"Cram it down it's throat! Klaus!?"

"Deploying Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique: **_Form 111 Vernichterlaze!_** "

The Guard dropped his sword in horror at the sight of the giant blood red cross blade coming strait at ;which crushed the hell out of their truck…And Leo, Gardenia and Sonic were fine as she was able cover them both with a Sciath na scáthanna [Shield of the shadows] but, Leo oh boy…

 **Later at the hospital  
**  
Gardenia stared blankly as she sat at the end of Leo's bed thought, she was pretty tempted to call him Kenny[1] at the moment. considering the muffled voice greeting he gave everyone when they came in. Steven gave her a pat on the head and smiled at the maroon haired boy.

"We rescued nineteen missing people as well stopping three dimwitted goons and their operation. But, the goons are in tiny pieces now. But, all in all we took care of business. And a new level of illusionary was brought to light which we wouldn't have known about if not for the day's events, right now they're shaking all over HLC and even in the Alterworld, Everything worked out great! Congratulations you two!"

Gardenia winced and averted her gaze, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain redheaded giant. As Leo talked through his bandages telling everyone they need hold themselves back, while Steven just smirked "Great job out there Kiddo, gotta say it took some guts to try and escape on your own." the scarred man turn to Klaus "Although, we have to keep in mind here was Zap's marvelous feet. Did you set him up to be Leo's bodyguard?" or was that by accident" the Halfling blinked and looked up at the fidgeting redhead . "Um, well actually…" he started.

 **[Mini-flashback  
**

 **"You've got to be pulling my damn leg if you're that worried about him, you can handcuff him to 'Bitch Weed' (Gardenia) and have them sit in a stroller next to you all day! Do I look like a babysitter?!" Zap ranted as he stomped out of the office as Klaus stared blankly at the silver eyed man.  
**

 **End of mini-flashback]**

{"B-Bitch Weed?"} Gardenia's eye twitched as Klaus scratched the back of his head "And as he's one to do, he refused without a second thought. Sorry the situation is all on me." the redhead apologized everyone shrugged while Steven along with the brunette laughed "Oh, Klaus you're cute!~" she sighed causing his emerald eyes widened as he blushed, before Steven spoke up "Klaus, I have this self help book called: winning friends and influencing people." Klaus blinked at him incredulously as the scarred snickered "did you honestly think someone like Zap would give you a strait answer when told to do something directly?" Gardenia giggled and gave Leo a small pat on his leg before standing up, "Hey guys? I'm going to go stretch my legs for a while, Ill be right back." Chain nodded Steven and Klaus were to immersed with their conversion while Gilbert stepped forward.

"Would you like me to accompany you miss Gardenia?"

"Thank you Gilbert. But, I'll be alright."

Gardenia waved at everyone and was half way down the hall when she heard "AWF WIF I'HD WRANK QU! YUH RAZ VAT!?" [AS IF I'D THANK YOU! YOU ASSHAT!] the blue eyed girl stumbled in her step briefly along with a few patients and staff, the brunette shook her head before taking the elevator and heading to the hospitals pharmacy and up to the desk, where pharmacist greeted her.

"Yes can I help you?"

"um, I'm here for a re-fill of Minipress?[2] I have my prescriptions here"

"Just a moment please, are you Gardenia S. Ashtad?"

The clerk looked skeptical until Gardenia showed her ID then went to get her prescription, unaware that a pair of silver eyes was watching the whole exchange, before wandering off to Leo's room, when all was said and done Gardenia went back to the elevator, only to bump into something solid she rubbed her forehead; then looked to see what she bumped into and saw Klaus staring down at her with what looked like relief in his eyes, she blinked not sure why he was down here.

"Hey, Klaus is something wrong?"

"I saw you were gone, Zap saw you in pharmacy and…"

"You were worried about me?"

He blushed when she gave the redhead a sly smirk, he coughed "No per say but you seemed upset earlier." he pointed out as the two walked out of the lobby and into the courtyard, Gardenia frowned "when Leo and I were trapped in that truck I couldn't do anything, I just…" her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at her feet the redhead frowned "What happened?" she averted her gaze as Klaus lifted her chin up to meet his gaze "Does it have something to do with Dominick?" his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously when she tensed up as the same look of fear and torment reminiscent of a tortured animal reflected in her blue orbs.

"Gardenia, I don't want you to anywhere _near_ him from now on, understand?"

"But he'll-"

"Do you understand."

The Halfling nodded as Klaus grabbed her hand and the walked back inside, fifth teen minutes later they were all kicked out due to Zap disturbing the other patients. When she got down to the parking garage she was surprised to find Zap, Chain, Steven, Gilbert and Klaus gathered around Gunner, having a dispute over how the bike had moved on its own. Well, four of them were anyway Zap refuse to believe since he hadn't seen for himself, Steven and Gilbert were trying to make head and tales of the model and engine type, it was to make the odd sounds when it ran. "Having fun there?" The Halfling giggled getting everyone's attention as she walked and mounted the bike just as Zap smugly spoke up.

"yo, Bitch Weed, tell these nut jobs that this bucket of bolts is just a bike not some robot."

{"A robot? Seriously?"} "It's not a robot."

"There ya see;"

"It's a horse."

Everyone froze then went "eh?" Gardenia smiled as kicked the sides of Gunner causing him to shifted into his true form, Zap's cigar fell out of his gaping mouth as he and everyone stared wide eyed at the black headless Clydesdale that let out a whinny as the champron where it's head should be shook. Steven, Gilbert, Klaus, and Chain staring as Zap sputtered "Wha, huh?" was all he managed to say the Halfling blinked then remembered "Oh, right you, Chain and Steven weren't there…I'm half Dullahan and this is Gunner my familiar." she informed as Gunner let out a snort and backed up a bit, the brunette mumbled some reassurance to the beast in Irish "You guys pet him if you want, he won't bite unless I say so."

Everyone seem to hesitate before Gilbert reached over and stroked Gunner's neck causing the horse to let out a gentle rumble causing the butler to smile in approval as everyone took turns petting him Gardenia smiled tiredly before turning him back into a bike as she was ready to go home as was everyone else before she left Klaus stopped her.

"Have a safe trip home Gardenia, and remember what I said."

"I'll try Klaus but, Dominick's crafty."

"Hm…"

 **A few days later…**

"Hey, Leonardo!" Leo looked up from his spot on the bench at the familiar voice of Gardenia who came running up to him for once In actual which were a t-shirt and shorts and not using her smoke (Much to his relief) "Hey Dena! You're wearing clothes." he teased as the brunette scratched the back of her head as she let out giggle a smiled coyly.

"Yeah… I accidentally blabbed that I use the same trick as Gunner to make my clothes, when Zap was making fun of me for always wearing black, next thing I know Gilbert's lecturing me on being a proper lady and Klaus is dragging me around the city buying me shirts, pants and… no comment."

"…So half Dullahan huh? What's that like? Does it feel weird when you use that smoke? What about when your head comes off?"

"Well the smoke thing did at first feel odd, it gave off a tingly feeling` like your foots asleep kind of feeling, got use to it as I got older and more experienced, and as for my head…unm."

"What's wrong Dena?"

Leo looked at Gardenia who seem to noticed something far from the rest of the park he followed her gaze and saw the more wooded trail area, the two looked at each other before wandering into the cutoff and eventually found an church and "Cemetery? Behind the hospital? How morbid." Gardenia nodded along with Leo's observation as her blue eyes scanned around the tombstones as giggle broke the silence "You're right maybe that's way I'm the only one who ever comes here." Both blued eyed young adults froze then looked up at the tomb they were standing next to and saw a shadowy figure sitting on it,

"but then again isn't it human to fear things such as death? I mean ones gonna live forever might as well make peace with it or maybe the not afraid what happened to them?" the figure turned out to be a girl in a white dress with blonde hair and green eyes "…Mr. Leonardo Watch and miss Gardenia Ashtad, Which of those categories' do you two fall in? hm?" both Leo and Gardenia eyed her suspiciously they both mentally screamed {"Who the hell is this girl?"} as if she heard the girl let out a giggle "You can just call me White! I'm a ghost!" she declared as the two of them stared at her "Let's be friends! Best friends!?"

-/  
1-Kenny McCormmick south park  
2- Minipress is a type of medication used to treat PTSD and nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 **{""} thought bubbles**

 _Both Gardenia and Leo looked at each other giving White a skeptical look as the maroon haired boy snapped photo of the 'ghost', and looked down at his camera with the Halfling peeking over his shoulder "Huh, you show up…" he stated at this the blonde to burst out laughing causing Gardenia and Leo to give her wary glance._

"haha… Hold on, why did he take my picture?"

"Well, you said you were a ghost so…"

"True I did say that, because that's what I am; you know what? I don't think the two of you are as normal as you look." Both blued eyed adults tensed at the statement the looked up just in time to see White stand "I think I like you guys!" she declared before jumping from her perch knocking them both off their feet.

 **Present time...**

"That'll be $2.10!" Gardenia snapped out of her daze and up at the clerk she gave them a coy grin, before grabbing her coffee and walking out of Pearl café; only to yelp when the door hit something solid and gasped when she realized it was person, "Aw slag, Sorry lad I didn't…Zap?" the Halfling arched a brow the tanned man who was clutching his head "What?! He snapped before realizing it was Gardenia but, then froze when he noticed some junky running up behind her and immediately she shoved back inside; just for the brunette to see blood splatter up against the door and windows,

when she was sure it was safe Gardenia peeked her head out in time to see a decapitate man and a victorious Zap bloodied lighting a cigar she felt her eye twitch as the white haired turned to her and nodded at the café, "Pearls eh? Good coffee." then lifted her by the back of her hoodie "Let's go pipsqueak." and with that dragged her to HQ.

The two of them walked in silence as they entered the alley way entrance when Zap broke the silence, "Ya, know I tried to come up with two slogans for Mick' Gas station and Pearl's café."

Garden arched a brow at this "Did you now?" she inquired curiosity lacing her voice as the tan man nodded "Yep! But, they rejected them for some reason." she furrowed her brow as they stepped into the elevator" any idea why?" he shrugged as the doors closed.

 **Timeskip…**

Both Steven and Gilbert turned when they heard the elevator opened in time to hear the end of Gardenia and Zap's conversation.

"…And get gas? kind of insulting to the restaurant don't ya think?"

"Meh, it was short easy to remember."

Zap shrugged and made his way over to the couch and sat on a sleeping Leo as Gilbert fetched a wash cloth and handed it to the bloodied man, "What's with all the blood?" Steven asked taking in Zap's appearance then scanning Gardenia for any on her "Eh, some creeping junky tried to get the jump on B.W. there; saw I was with her and came at me like a rabid lion set on fire., You're welcome by the way" he chided at the brunette who seemed surprised that she was being stalked in first place.

"So I tore into his carotid artery, …wonder if he's dead yet?" the tan man explained Steven frowned "Was he human?" Zap glared at the scarred man "Judging how came apart, yeah!" He snapped as Gardenia snuck behind Klaus to see what he was doing, and saw he was playing a game that sort of looked like Chess and boy was he into it!

While staring at the screen the brunette listened to the others conversation, It was about Angel Scale. Now the Halfling would be lying if she said she's never heard of it; was a hot topic among her clients and big seller in the black drug market, usually going for thousands just for a gram of it. Feeling a gaze on her Gardenia decided to make something clear.

"Before you ask, No. I have never, nor will I ever transports drugs." she stated then briefly looked up at Steven who nodded before briefly listing the consequences if the drug ever got outside, as if on cue Chain appeared landing on Zap's hand as he went to put the cloth down "On that note, you may want to look at this." the werewolf said holding a DVD, the blue eyed girl blinked looked up at the TV with everyone else and felt a small bubble of dread form when she realized it was from inside the White house, Steven frowned then turned to everyone.

"This bad news to say the least, Chain you start searching for gang connections."

"Right!"

"Dig up what you can from the demons Zap."

"I'm on it."

"Does that work for you? Huh Klaus?"

Everyone looked at their leader who was completely transfixed on his game, that Gardenia could practically see a blazing aura surrounding the redheaded giant as a victory tune for his opponent chimed "Well, played Yamakawa, I forfeited." Klaus confidently declared as everyone stared at him "You're really into that game." Steven teased while Sonic who was hiding in Gardenia's hoodie jump on to the table and squeaked at Zap well he looks at him and he looks at Zap before looking down Zap followed his gaze and realized he was sitting on Leo.

"Oh shit! He ain't breathing wake up, they're gonna blame this on me!" He yelled shaking the poor kid, Gardenia sweat dropped at the scene feeling an extreme case of déjà vu "That was an exceptional game!" Klaus boasted standing up from his seat, Steven just shook his head and sighed "Okay you guys keep me posted." He said as Chain left the brunette waved at him, then went to help Leo when a large hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Your hair clip is falling out." she blinked then looked at Klaus who reached over and fixed it for her causing the brunette to blush "So, it's anemones today?" the redhead asked as he finished readjusting the tricolor clip, and lingered to play with her bangs a little "Y-yep thanks for fixing it Klaus." she nodded feeling like her face was on fire, while a cheery aura surrounded Klaus if he were dog his tail would be wagging.

The sound of Gilbert clearing his throat and leaving, reminded the two adults where they were and how eerily quiet it suddenly got; they looked up and saw Zap still holding Leo both staring at them bug eyed "So…" Zap started only to be interrupted by a ringtone **{"Oh, thank God!"}** Gardenia silently screamed while Klaus looked concerned over who the caller was, she noticed and mouthed ("It's not Dominick.")

 _"Ah, si si quando egli vuole? Sarò lì alle nove. ho capito. Arrivederci."_  
("Ah, it is when he wants to? I'll be there at nine. I understand. See you soon." or something like that)

she hung up then looked at everyone else "Uh, were you just speaking Italian?" "Who was that?" Leonardo started but was interrupted by Zap the brunette sucked in a breath hopped over Klaus's desk then backed up towards the elevator "T-that was a guy, I have to meet at a place about a thing, tootles!" her voice nervously cracked as she quickly vacated the premises' causing them all to worry.

 **A day later…**

"Ah…Okay Dena don't panic that's just your blood…lots of your blood…fuck." The brunette grunted as she hauled the stele on to her back and weakly pulled herself on to Gunner who shifted clearly worried for his master "stupid Toni, I knew when he told me to retrieve an item some rival group stole, that something was up!"

Gardenia conjured some bindings around her wounds, then broke into a bloody coughing fit "The last thing I was expecting, was them being hopped up on Angel scale;" she painfully wheezed; then looked down at her hand cringing at the mix of blood and liquefied smoke, "Where hell's the pick up?" her phone vibrated and Gardenia took one and nearly screamed at what it said.

 **[Sorry Bella something's come up, you'll have too make the drop off, good luck!]**

"Mac soith!" (S.O.B)

She snapped only to hiss and held on her ribs in pain; the Halfling bit her lip hard then took to the Alterworld.

 **Meanwhile …**

Klaus sat in the back the car on edge when he got the call from K.K. and was worried that she might be hurt "Are you alright Mr. Klaus?" Gilbert asked from the driver seat glance from the rear-view mirror. The redhead gave his friend a befuddle look.

" Of course, why do you ask?"

"You've suddenly gabbed your mid section like you were in pain."

His emerald eyes blinked the looked down sure enough the butler was right, as his arm was firmly wrapped around his ribs, Klaus furrowed his brow to the odd 'foots asleep' feeling around the area but shook it off to nerves "It's nothing, I'm fine." he assured as they arrived at K.K.'s location where another lady on a motorcycle was waiting.

"K.K.!"

"Klausie! Thanks for keeping a girl waiting.~"

"Are you hurt?!"

Aw, are you worried about me that's so sweet!~"

The blond woman pouted as the two sat in the back of the car "I swear Kluasie you're the only one I know who frets over me like this!" she gashed while the giant listen as the weird feeling returning in his midsection returned he tried ignored it "Most people are only worried about themselves, I like you." he gave the blond a serious glance "But, no matter how strong you are you're still a lady and I'll always be there to help if you're ever in danger" he stated as sudden wave of distress overcame Klaus when he realized he hadn't heard from Gardenia in 24 hours, though K.K. who giggled at his statement snap him out of it briefly. "Come on, don't be silly I'm escorting you to most dangerous place imaginable aren't I?"

 **(Note I'm picturing them in super deformed or chibi style in this part.)**

"Speaking of ladies~, word is a cute little Irish gal has caught your attention."

"I D-don't know Wh-what you're talking about!"

"She certainly must be something to make you stutter and blush like that!~ …(sigh) reminds of when I met my hubbie!~"

"Gardenia and I are… O-only friends?"

K.K. shot him a sly look then turned to Gilbert who was driving then calmly leaned over to talk to the butler "Say Gilbert how would you describe Klusie and Nia's 'friendship' hm?~" the butler's gold eyes glanced at her from the rear-view then focus on the road.

"That is not my business to say, what Mr. Klaus and Miss Gardenia in private is their business."

he bluntly stated causing the blond to pout as Gilbert caught Klaus checking his phone for calls from a certain Halfling, the old man smiled ever so slightly "However, one does find it amusing over how agitated he gets over hers and Leonardo's kinship." He mused further fueling K.K.'s fire "Soo, 'private time' and jealousy Hm?~ still gonna say nothing going on?~" she egged on as the redhead shot Gilbert a pointed look **{"Blasted all, I thought you were on my side!"}**.

"Look we've met up a few times, we just talked."  
 **{"I also took her clothes shopping, But you don't need to know that."}**

"Does your heart skip a few beats when she's near by or on your mind?"

"S-sometimes…"

"That's puppy love.~ My little Klausie is growing up!~"

Klaus felt his face burning as K.K. kept poking fun at him when he finally noticed they were that their destination "Oh, look here we are, let's finish this subject never!" he yelled getting out of the car faster then a bat out of hell, **(end of chibi style)**

The second he stepped out Klaus felt all the blood drain from his face when he saw who was also there "Grandmaster Ulchenko?! What are you doing down here!" he yelled running up to three men the shortest of them; a blond fellow with a smug and superior air around him gave Klaus a stern glare "who are you?" Ulchenko demanded as the redhead gave him a serious look "Pardon my abruptness' My name is Klaus Von Reinherz…" he introduced while K.K. and Gilbert stood by the car "Jerk." the blond woman muttered though the butler had no idea if she meant Ulchenko or Klaus."Please leave here at once, this is not the place for a normal human such as yourself " Klaus tried to discourage the Russian man who glared at him "I'm not who you I am." he sneered as he and his men went to the front gates as K.K. came up behind Klaus.

"He's lying right?"  
"Of course he is!"

The two of them went to follow when the familiar neigh of Gunner carried in the air causing Klaus's heart to sink as he and K.K. and Ulchenko whipped their heads in the direction it came from and saw the Halfling and familiar approaching and stopping next to Klaus's car **{"no, no, no! she shouldn't be here"}** "Where were you? What are you doing down here!?" Klaus demanded as Gardenia wobbled passed him, and K.K.,

it was then he noticed the huge gold stele with a creepy face, strapped to her back, and the fact the masked brunette seemed off, as the group of six continued inside. "Gardenia would you please tell me what you're doing here?" he whispered as he kept instep with her while K.K. watched on curiously she's never seen him this riled up before, the courier remind silent; Klaus gave her a frantic look when felt his phone vibrate he looked at the text.

 **[I was hired to pick this up and hand it off to be delivered to the Don.]  
 _  
[Then why are you here?]_**

[the guy bailed on me.]

"What's that black stuff dripping out of your suit…ink?" K.K. asked the rider stumbled a bit almost forgetting the blond was there as the emerald eyed man examined the black goo seeping out from her helmet and rib area, the petite woman shook her head at the taller one causing Klaus to narrow his eyes at the Halfling's sudden distant behavior, "What happened are you hurt? Why aren't you speaking to me?" he demanded as they approached the large doors toward the game room only for K.K. to shush him "she's probably doing it to protect her identity, can't let anyone see her face or hear her talk. Am I right?" the Halfling lifted her hand and did the so-so gesture then texted **[He's already said my name.]** the blond shot the worrying redhead a smug look just as the doors opened…


	7. Chapter 7

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

"Ah, you've arrived! I'm so happy to see in you in high spirits and good health, Klaus!"  
"it's been far to long, truly it is and honor."

Don Fulgrouche looked in Gardenia's and gestured at his guards at staggering Halfling who flinched thinking they going to attack her; only to blink when they removed the Stele from her back and presented to the Don who seemed fairly pleased "Ah, the Stele of Metztli I thank you…miss Ashtad," The courier and Klaus tensed at this as the mob boss chuckled "surprised? Don't be, I've heard enough about you and your work," the Don then turned to his guards "put it next to the stele of Tonatiuh." he ordered then looked back at his guest, **{"Cos' one wasn't scary enough…"}** both K.K. and Gardenia mentally cringed at the thought of two those tacky gold statues being in existence as the Don greeted Ulchenko.

"And greetings to you my new friend."

"Likewise."

"Let's not spend our time on pleasantries"

Gardenia stood in-between Klaus and K.K. and watched as a bright light engulfed the room and a chess-like board " P-profair?" she wheezed causing the older woman to give her a concerned glance as Klaus stepped forward "One moment please! I must ask are you planning to play two games today?" the redhead asked as the grandmaster stared daggers at him, "Why yes Klaus." the don nodded.

"Humanity needs Ulchenko, his brilliant mind is one of mankind's greatest assets to potentially lose his genius is a lost to our world! I ask you to please reconsider!?"

"Excuse me! I'd prefer you not speak for me as if I'm not here, I appreciate your concern. But I'm well aware of the stakes at hand. Now don't over step your bounds"

Gardenia stood strait up causing her back to pop as she stared strait at the arrogant man; while K.K. tsk'd as her blue eye glared a hole through Ulchenko's head as Klaus was on edged as the Russian continued on "Besides, what makes you so sure I am to lose?" the Halfling clenched her teeth as Ulchenko boasted about himself which the don found entertaining, **{"The daft fool! He knows nothing!"}** she mentally screamed the brunette flinched wave of pain wash over her body causing her to clutch on to Klaus's shoulder she took a shaky breath and looked up the grand-jackass.

"Oi, Ulchenko…"

"Piss off krysa! (Rat)"

"I don' know much about Prosfair…but, I know a death sentence when I see one, so word advice? Refrain from checkmate… T-trust me on this."

"Then your advising me against winning? Don't be ridiculous."

 **{"You son of a-}**

"Unbelievable! If the fool wanted to play a game, then he should have gone to a café in paris!?" K.K. snapped as Ulchenko disappeared into a portal with the don, Gardenia tightened her hold on Klaus's shoulder let out a rasp before breaking into another coughing fit causing more the black goo to seep out from her helmet as her body shook the redhead's eyes narrowed he still kept them trained on the portal, and in and eerily calm voice said "Sit down and take off your helmet Gardenia." **{"or I'll do it for you."}**

As if the Halfling heard his mental threat she complied K.K. let out a gasp as she took in the younger woman's appearance; a bruise a large shaped like a hand decorated the brunette's neck while a strange black liquid leaked from her left eye and mouth,

"What happened?" Klaus demanded as he dropped to her level and gently took hold of Gardenia's chin and examined her neck and the goo. and realized on closer inspection that it was mixed in with her blood. "When I went to retrieve that stele, my client failed to inform me that the thugs that stole it from him were whacked out on Angel Scale…I guess you can figure out the rest."  
she rasped His eyes winded when he recalled the liquid was leaking from her chest,

Klaus let go of her chin he firmly grasped her shoulder while his other hand grabbed the zipper of her racer suit and undid it and felt a torrent of protective anger overcome him at the sight of the large boot prints and healing slash wound decorating her chest "Why didn't you bring someone with you?" he inquired K.K. and the Halfling flinched the cold tone of his voice as his emerald eyes bore into hers "I thought I could handle it?" was all she could say Klaus let out growl and raised his hands; the courier closed her good eye thinking he gonna hit her or something only to blink when nothing happened and saw a now standing Klaus with his back to her "Klaus?" she asked her only response was him shoving his into his pockets and an obnoxious 'Humph!' as he looked back at the portal causing both women to mentally scream.

 **{"Is he seriously doing this right now!?"}  
**

Meanwhile…  
Ulchenko and Don Fulgrouche stood by Prosfair board they both stood facing each other "speak your desire." the don asked simply as the grandmaster kept a serious stare on the mob boss.  
Same time outside

("You look worried are you?" K.K. asked Klaus who kept his gaze on portal and anywhere a certain brunette wasn't causing both women to shake theirs heads at how childish the redhead was being at the moment.)

Back at the prosfair room  
"I wish for nuclear weapons for my country."  
"Nine hours."

("Hey he'll be fine!~" K.K. tried to reassure Klaus "It's like chess, yeah? And he master at that!" Gardenia chimed in the redhead just huffed at her, causing the blond to roll her eye "And no disrespect Klausie you didn't die, and you walked out of there four times already" the blond stated making Ulchenko's men smirk and the Halfling to look at him impressed.)

"9 hours, If you manage to win I promise to grant your request…but if you lose I get the remainder of your life as my own." the grandmaster remind stone face as he and Fulgrouche took their seats at the board and the Don set the pieces up on the board.

("I never came out of there because I won." Klaus said keeping his eyes trained on the portal waiting for the other to come out, he briefly spied Gardenia who seemed to be crying and using a napkin to soak up her tears which she pressed up against her wound. **{"So that's what was in that Vial…"}** He briefly thought back the day they met. )

"Also…those three up front I request to have them killed; no one can know about my visit here." Ulchenko asked without a second thought, Fulgrouche seemed un sure about that "Klaus is not one to speak of what happened down here, but I'll agree …10 hours." the Russian simply moved his game piece.

("All I did was hold out for the duration, Barely making it out by the skin of my teeth each time…" Both women looked at him curiously "Prosfair grows more complex the more competitive it becomes. Additionally, the more time passes, the difficult level increases exponentially." The redhead explained causing K.K. to give him an impish look "So, then a little Irish rose was right to warn him against checkmate then?" Klaus's lips formed a then line as the blond chided him "Quite." he stated his emerald eyes caught sight the brunette who stared back; Klaus averted his gaze back to the portal)

 **{"What is this?…"}** Ulchenko wondered putting another piece down on the board as the rooms temperature seem to raise, **{"I-is it getting hotter in here?"}** sweat started dripping down his face; he let out a wheeze and loosened his collar in an attempt to cool down, then moved his gaze from the board to Don Fulgrouche the grandmaster felt a wave of horror over come him when a sudden breeze blew the mobster's cloak to reveal the don's monstrous true form.

"It's his game he's had centuries to master it, and they'll never be a human alive that can beat him." Klaus said just as Ulchenko came falling out of the portal, he and the bodyguards ran to the emancipated man "Mr. Ulchenko!" one of his men yelled as the Don exited the portal "It was exponentially close match, it is a shame he couldn't hold out for the last two minutes." Don Fulgrouche looked down at Ulchenko "you have my gratitude though, the chance of us meeting in our two worlds? Is an auspicious event worth celebrating!"

the don gestured to his guards who in a flash had grabbed the grandmaster, dragged him to far end of the hall and held a scythe to his forehead causing a small stream of blood to drip out. "Hm, so the rumors were true half breed." Don Fulgrouche said curiously as he observed the ivy-like shadow vines surrounding his men; jagged thorns ready to protrude from them any giving moment "But as entertaining as this is," as if they were glass the vines shattered while Gardenia's body started to shake from the stress of overusing her powers, "your efforts are in vain, a deals a deal…" the mob boss turned to the Russian "As promised the remainder of his life belongs to me." the guards went to strike Ulchenko. Before anyone could blink Klaus suddenly appeared catching the guard's attack and held the grandmaster protectively then looked at the don.

"Pardon my discourtesy! But, please let us finish our game before you collect your remuneration!"

"Absolutely not! Well, that's what I would normally say but I will keep our friendship in mind. Though I find your request a bit impetuous, so lets see…99 hours. If you're willing to entertain me for that long."

"I accept."

The guards backed off as Gardenia eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "99... An bhfuil tú dÚsachtach?!" [Are you insane!?] she snapped only for Klaus to walk up to her briefly and fixed her hair clip again, before leaning close and whispered in Irish "Is féidir liom é a láimhseáil." [I can handle it.] the brunette stiffened when he said that and immediately felt her eyes tear up "Ich bekomme es jetzt Du Dummkopf! [I get it now, you bonehead!] she shot back the redhead blink surprised she could speak German, his emerald gaze softened before patting Gardenia's head before entering the portal.

In the game room  
Klaus and Don Fulgrouche had started their game.

"Now then I can't imagine you'd come all the way here to play me without another request?"

"Information about Angel Scale, it's supplier and it's trafficking routes."

"I figured, why must your requests always concern with contentious current affairs? Even I would be forced into a corner if the source became public knowledge."

"I'm sorry my old friend that's not my goal."

"Don't mention it, it's necessary high stakes that create such miraculous during the game play…and if you can play me 99 hrs I will grant both your requests.~"

( "He was set up! The fool was after Klaus this entire time!?" K.K. stomped her foot crush her sixth cigarette while Gardenia stood between the older woman and Ulchenko who kept a silent vigil at the portal with the brunette "Why hasn't he come out yet?" the grandmaster asked both women glared at him "Because you arrogant prick he hasn't lost." K.K. said lighting her seventh cig "If the rumors are true and that conniving monster in there; has spent twelve hundred years on prosfair…"

The Halfling kept un/clenching her fist in an attempt to keep calm as the man continued "ten hours was hell I can't imagine playing him for 99" the Russian then looked at both the women "Just who is this friend of yours?" Gardenia gave him a sharp look "His name is Klaus Von Reinherz the fierce leader of our organization." she stated but K.K. to continue "thought childish at times he is a gentleman like no other, you could say that he's a brutally headstrong man…" she shot Gardenia a mischievous look "and he has an almost beastly vitality." the brunettes turned bright red as the older woman threw her arm over the short girl's shoulder Ulchenko blinked at them befuddled then turned to his men "Did I miss something here?" he weezed.)

 ** _Timeskip_**

As the hours ticked on the board and game expanded as Klaus pushed forward against Don Fulgrouche who placed down a large game piece with the resemblance to a rhino down on the board the redhead took in a big gulp of air as sweat dripped down his face "It's been a while since I've seen this piece com into play, if I were to estimate I'd say my competitive drive should hold for the next 36 hours." the don informed the leered at the human "Careful Klaus, don't break.~" he mock as said man gave him a tired but determined look "I understand." Klaus rasped as he moved another piece to the board "Don't hold back, I'll give it my all."

(K.K., Gardenia and Ulchenko stood outside the gate waiting for any sign of Klaus when a odd hissing caught their attention both Grandmaster and blond woman looked at the brunette as the strange black substance leaking from her wounds started to turn into smoke and fade into the darkness; leaving behind dried blood even the large black stain on her gray tank top was gone vividly showing that it was soaked in blood, though the Halfling didn't seem to care or notice **{"I promise I'll call and bring back up on my next job…just please be alright Klaus."}** )

 **{"there's no denying that he's an interesting man, he put his life on the line for the other without the slightest bit of hesitation…And the information he seeks on his behalf is of monolithic significance that it could reconstruct the fate of this entire world. So then why does take the risk with such causal abandon? It wholly irrational…these humans I'll never understand them. "}**

Don Fulgrouche looked up at Klaus put down another game piece whilst struggling to breath as more sweat poured from his brow "have you come to regret your decision?" he inquired as he watched his friend, "Not in the least." if the mobster had brows he'd have arched one "and how's that?" he pressed on as Klaus rasped "All I can say is I've made up my mind not to." the redhead wheezed the don hummed as he continued "I thought it through and I'm content with it…" blood started to drip from Klaus's nose as Fulgrouche continued to observe him then an idea came to the monster.

"Hmm, Listen Klaus in the fairness of this discloser, I think you should know that this Ulchenko fellow you're risking your very life for. Well in our previous game and without fraying a least some hesitation, he requested I have you eliminated. So, you must see the irony here. Tell me is he worth the pain you put yourself through? Is his existence worth salvation?"

Klaus slowly picked up another piece as Fulgrouche watched on.

"Humans are weak. And because of that weakness they can act selfishly…let fear guide their decisions…But, I should I let the way they live effect my choices? For you see even if I'm struck with a thousand setbacks nothing will ever convince me to change the way I live…My life!?"

"Klaus!" K.K. yelled Gardenia let a gasp and just barely caught Klaus as he fell out of the portal, she gently cradled his head on her lap as K.K. and a stunned Ulchenko dropped to ground to check on the fallen man; as Don Fulgrouche exited the portal "As per our deal I will give you the source behind Angel Scale; And as for you Ulchenko you're entirely free to go." he said as the grandmaster stared at the man who saved him in shock.

"Start raiding the locations I'm about to tell you. Hit the scum with everything you got before they catch on and if anyone of our guys fail? Tell them I'll kill them all myself!" K.K. slammed her fist on the dash as she tearfully yelled from the front seat of the car. Gilbert sped up towards upper world just as Gunner sped passed them. Meanwhile Gardenia sat in the back with Klaus tearfully cradling his head in her lap mumbling apologies for scaring him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

A slight skip to a day and half later it's night time…

Klaus eyes slowly opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself up, and blink to see where he was even without his glasses the redhead could he was in his room, though now it had an iv stand (which was attached to his arm.) next to his bed on one side he pulled the needles out and was careful to set them aside; before turning to turn off the lamp on his end table and froze when he saw Gardenia wearing one of his shirts (she has leggings on too) sleeping in a chair at his bedside

 **{"Why is she…?"}**

Klaus blinked then poked her forehead the brunette didn't flinch at first then mumbled out "sorry…" before shivering the redhead lips twitched before making room and gently brought the brunette on to the bed with him and covered them up with the blanket before falling back to sleep.

That was the scene Gilbert and Steven walked in on when went to see if Klaus had woken up, only to find the redheaded giant with his arms wrapped Gardenia who was blissfully unaware as she snuggled into his chest. Both men looked at each other and shrugged and walked out of the room, Steven doubled back and snapped a picture with his phone before shutting the door.

 **Timeskip about a day later**

As for when and where Klaus got the info no really knows Gardenia had asked Leo if he heard anything turns out he asked if it had some to do with that game, but, no one would give him the or day, Gardenia sweat dropped and pat him on the back then something came to her "Oh right Zap?…" Zapp nodded at her wondering what she wanted. **(Note this whole conversion is a reference to corner gas.)  
**  
A few minutes later Klaus has finished his send his business on the roof and stepped off to everyone giving Gardenia stunned looks "okay, that's one spooky girlfriend you've got there chief." Zap said just blinking at the brunette creeped out, the redhead blushed "ahem…we're not um, what were you all talking about?" he asked taking in their shocked expressions

 **Flashback...**

 **Gardenia: remember that conversion from a few days ago?  
Zap:...Mick and Pearl slogan, yeah? Eat at Pearl's and get gas."  
Leo: that's kind of insulting to the restaurant don't you think?  
Zap: Which is why I made two. Plus, I was careful to choose the other one where the letters couldn't be rearranged to spell anything embarrassing.  
Steven: What was the second slogan ?  
Zap: Come for the oil change. Stay for the grease.  
Gardenia:"...Choose Glenn Frey for a menage a trois."  
Everyone looks at her flabbergasted as Klaus comes in from the roof.**

 **end of flashback**

Klaus seems a little impressed with Gardenia she spots Zap and Chain writhing the slogan she sighs a reaches for a doughnut "Don't bother checking; it's right." she take a bite and shrugs "Another option would be, "my thighs are hot for goat felons." This caused Steven to spit his coffee out while Leo blinked Zap snorted and slapped his knee.

"My thighs are hot for goat felons? Geez! Sis, why are you working as a courier?" everyone's widen eyes at the white haired man as he pointed at a slack jawed Gardenia "With your knowledge to instantly rearrange letters you could... no you're right, there's not a lot of options for you is there?…what?"

"Did you just call me sis?"

"…you slept with the chief."

"Nothing happened!" Both Klaus and Gardenia were as red as cherries as everyone stared poked fun at Zap's slip up and Klaus and Gardenia's budding relationship, the Halfling decided make an exit "oh Leo what do you want for dinner?" Leonard seem think then shrugged "Not really sure? Spaghetti?" the brunette think this over and nodded as Zap chimed in "what pipsqueak? you invite Leo over or something?" both of them shook their heads "We live together." they said bluntly everyone froze when a sudden chill filled the air and a scary aura surrounded Klaus as the two roommates remained oblivious to a certain maroon haired boys doom.


	8. Chapter 8

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

"Aye, this certainly takes me back, to my witnessing days." Gardenia took in the party goers as K.K. a small group of people mainly men stood around her "you were a waitress?" one of them asked the brunette nodded "yeah, back in Vegas club Omni it was a random theme club, the owner would change gimmick very week or so." The group seemed interested as she explained the themes and characters she played while she was working there.

"think the last one they did before I left was Alice in wonderland," one of the guys asked which character she was the Halfling took a step back, one of them was getting a little too close. "I was the Cheshire cat used my shadows to make the cat ears" "Can you show us!?" K.K. chimed in with her camera phone ready,  
Gardenia pondered this for a moment as two black cat ears appeared on her head along with a tail poking out from under her skirt, the guys blushed while K.K. let out a squeal when the ears twitched and she snapped a few pictures, the Halfling however was feeling very uncomfortable; with same guy who still didn't know term personal space he leaned closer to her and tried to get grabby with her; the brunette went to tell him off only for someone else spoke up instead.

"Gardenia come and sit by me for while." Klaus waved her over sending the guy a look that seem to sober him up a bit he backed off, as Gardenia got rid of the cat parts and made her way over to the redhead and sat on the arm of his chair as he and Steven continued their conversation as K.K. burst out laughing at the groups scared faces "Yeah, word of advice boys? Forget about it she's Kluasies.~, Chain and I even started a betting pool going on when and how they'll start dating…any takers?" she giggled then smirked as the group started placing their bets and scenarios'.

 **Time Skip**

Gardenia sat next to Klaus resisting the urge to laugh at Sonic as the monkey sat next to Leo taking a sip from his drink, while her roommate say next to a large man even bigger then Klaus and a small girl, who introduced them as Patrick and his assistant Neyka. "Ya know it's nice to kick back and get everyone together every one and while, You guys have been working to damn hard lately." Patrick said as Leo silently took a sip of his drink "You been going almost full throttle yourself Patrick." Steven stated the large man dismissed the scarred man "nah, it's nothing I can't handle, I'm lucky to have a good assistant who keeps thing running smoothly." Patrick gave Steven a wide grin "Besides arms dealing is my passion, Bring on the work we can take it!" The scarred smiled at him as Zap wander behind the couch chugging a bottle of alcohol. "Humph, the way next weeks looking you're gonna have your wish." Patrick's ego seem to deflate after this

"Oh, right I forgot."

-  
As time passed Patrick was getting more rowdier and his sights set on Leonardo who tried to edge away.

"Hahah..! Hey what's the matter Leo you're so quiet, you got anything interesting to say?"

"Not really…"

"Apparently, come on big guy heard ya been living with Dena there, seen anything good?~"

Leo felt a chill go down his back as Klaus shoots him a suspicious glare, Let's just say they had a little talk after he and Gardenia announced their living arrangements the seer firmly made one thing clear.

"N-no way man, She's like my older sister!?"

"Alright then, how bout some dirty jokes?"

Gardenia watched from her perch as Patrick pick Leo up and swung him around in the air, Klaus though somewhat enjoying this spoke up "Enough Patrick, Leo how have you and Gardenia been doing? Have the two of you settled into the city?" He looked at Leo then at the brunette who just shrugged "More or less, I'm still getting use to the abrupt weirdness " Leo said simply as Patrick set him down while Gardenia spoke "the only thing that's odd for me is that I've never had a roommate or a house for that matter," she said cringing at the memory of moving Leo in and him asking where the rest of her stuff was, this caused Steven and Klaus to give Gardenia questioning glance before the Brunette looked at Leo "so my little bro see anything interesting today?" she inquired changing the subject.

"As matter a fact Dena I did, earlier on the subway I saw this person with the most amazing crimson aura around them and I though that's awesome!" Gardenia felt her stomach drop when she heard the younger males description, and it wasn't just her "…And I sort of said it out loud because I was so surprised…"everyone in the room seem to drop what they were doing and look at Leo who paused and noticed the crowd as Steven stood up and went looking for a book.

"Leo this aura did…D-did it look like red wings?" the brunette asked without realizing it causing Klaus look at her taking in her horrified face before she noticed him staring and seemed to calm down, as the maroon hair boy nodded "y-yes?" he stuttered as Steven returned with a book and removed a red card from it.

"be specific was it this color?"

"yeah!"

Everyone in the room let a collective groans and complaints as Leo looked around confused "what's the big deal?" he asked as a smug Zap gave him a lazy grin "Oh, poor naïve Leo, let me enlighten you my son," the boy gave him a dry look ""seriously you're gonna pull the condensing mentor act?" as the tan man's smirked widen "What you saw my dumb pupil was a vampire." Leo looked at Zap blankly before turning to Klaus and Steven.

"no seriously what did I see?"

"did I not just tell you?!"

"Noble beings with shrouded in shimmering scarlet wings…that's how they're described in ancient documents, After life times of research it's been proven that they do actually exist. But, they remain an elusive phenomenon. Incapable of being detected by any optical instruments or sensors."

Gardenia sat next to Klaus listening intently to Steven explanation though her mind seemed to be somewhere else "vampires? I'm still having a tough time swallowing that one." Leo scrunched up his nose as he tried to process the whole situation as Zap glowered at him "Then I'll beat it down your skeptical throat you Smart-ass!" "It was probably an elder the kid saw, which is a million times worse the street trash we deal with." K.K. chimed in as Leo shook his head still not buying it as Klaus spoke up "with Leo's eyes we can obtain information we'd only previously dreamt of, I think it's time we call the specialist." the second those words left the redhead everyone face palmed causing Leo and Gardenia to look around befuddled.

"Is it really necessary to call him in?" K.K pressed clearly as irritated as everyone else while Steven shut the book "realistically? He'll probably show up even if we don't call him." he let out a huff the looked up at the ceiling "Can you picture him not showing up for situation like this?" Both Gardenia and Leo looked around the room "I don't understand, whose him?" the brunette asked but, no one seem to want to give her an answer as Leo turned to Zap "Hey Zap? Ugh!" the Halfling's eye twitched at the sight of white haired man's hysterical face.

 **-TimeSkip-**

"Lucky Abrams?" both Seer and Halfling asked keep up behind Zap while Leo did, Gardenia sat on Gunner keep a slow pace alongside the two guys with Sonic on the handle bar making little 'vroom, vroom' sounds as if he were driving, "Yep, to put it lightly he's one of the revered experts on vampires, the chief considers him to be his mentor." Leo and Gardenia cocked the head to the side "Mentor?" the tan skin man nodded as the courier parked and followed her 'brothers' into a grocery store she made quick stop in feminine products before joining them in the other isle "the chief was in the game, long before this I think that can go for of us…" Gardenia's blue widen surprised to hear this as Zap continued "We all used be underground monster hunters, and the chief took a lot down back in his day. You both knew all that right? " he checked in the next isle on the two roomies "sure/nope." Leo nodded while the brunette shrugged her roommate looked at her as they went through dairy. "speaking of which, who taught you how fight Dena?" Leo inquired Zap curiously looked at her after witnessing the Halfling beat up five thugs who were shaking down some kids.

"No one I taught myself, and I'm still learning."

"Well, have you ever seen or encountered something other worldly aside from yourself?"

[1]"Aye a few, I was 18 during a trip to Japan, I saw a lot of things my pen pal a another Dullahan who lost their head, a bartender with super strength and a scary temper;a whole zombie army of red eyed slashers devoted to their mother, and some conniving creep with a God complex who loves humans. and three very confused children who bit off more then they could chew…I haven't heard from them in a while so, I can't tell you what happened in the end. But, I'd like to think it turned out for the best."

Both Zap and Leo stared at her unsure of what say Gardenia sighed "as for the other time…well tell ya when we get back, so this Lucky guy how'd he get his nickname?" she chirped as she bagged their stuff at the check out the taller male cleared his throat "Oh, quick heads up no gets a name like Lucky cos's they've got good luck." both roommates squinted at him "Then why is he called Lucky?" Leo inquired the trio not noticing the lights changing on both streets just as some yelled out to them.

"ZAP! There you are!?" the three of them whipped theirs heads in the direction of voice to see a man in a trench coat holding a suitcase, just as a monster slammed into a garbage truck sending a piece of glass flying right into Zap's forehead causing him to bleed like a fire hose; before Leo could even ask if he was okay, a piece of metal smacked the seer in the head knocking him out cold which in turn cause Gardenia to freak-out over them as a fire hydrant burst sending a torrent at the Halfling slamming her into the side of the store, all while Lucky walked completely oblivious and unscathed. "damn look at this mess this city is as dangerous as I remember it, you'd need nine lives to live here!" He said shaking his head at all the carnage as Zap twitched "M-Mr. Abrams would you step at least ten feet away from?" he asked as some cops showed up.

 **-TimeSkip-**

(at HQ)

"Hey, look at this lot! How are you roughnecks doing?" Abrams greeted carrying Leo on his shoulder as Klaus welcomed his friend with open arms "Klaus my boy, same big old lug you always were, still working as hard as the world tries to keep you from doing work? "The redhead sleepily scratched the back of his head as Gilbert spoke up.

"We had a strong suspicion that you'd be arriving shortly."

"I'm surprised to hear that I didn't tell anyone I was coming before hand."

"There was an accident at the airport."

"Haha! You took that as a sight of my arrival."

Zap looked horrified while Chain, Steven and the butler all exchanged a knowing glance as their leader oblivious to their mental conversation just as a drenched Gardenia wearing Zap's jacket came straggling in the brunette sneezed "hank jou Zwap." she sniffled he just shuffled uncomfortably "Don't mention it." he muttered as Klaus went up to her started bombarding questions "Are you okay? Why are you wet? Do you feel sick?" he put his palm on her forehead before resting his on the back of his hand to check her temperature causing her blush at how he close was since the prosfair incident, His eye widen in alarm at how she warm felt and started to panic before Gardenia pushed her hands into his face "I not blushing cos' I'm sick!" she squeaked before Gilbert lead her away.

And that how the Halfling ended up sitting across from Leo in one of Klaus's shirts again wrapped in a blanket sipping tea and waiting for her clothes to dry "You know I was almost flatten by a truck on the way over. But fate spared me." Gardenia's eye twitched a her replayed the events from earlier, as Zap popped out from the behind the couch "Do the two of you get it now? Where he got his nickname from and why we're all terrified of him?" Both seer and Halfling nodded frantically as Abrams ran to and dropped to his knees, as Chain and Zap back away from the vampire expert.

"So you're Leonardo watch? Is it true that you're the holder of the all seeing eyes of the gods?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something sooner!?…And you miss Ashtad!"

Gardenia flinched as Lucky grabbed her shoulders and eyed her curiously "Is it true you're half Dullahan?!" she could practically see the sparkles in the air as he looked at her excitably the brunette slowly nodded "That's amazing! May I demonstration of your powers or examine your head?" Abrams asked causing her to stiffen as looked a Klaus then everyone else aside him and Leo no one else has seen her headless…the brunette closed her eyes and hesitantly reached up using her shadows cut her head off and calmly say it on her lap, causing Zap to faint at the sight of the black smoking stub, as Lucky fangasmed over this and started snapping pictures of her.

Gardenia shoulders slacked before pointing at Leo "I'm sorry?" he asked as she leaned back putting her head back on "I said shouldn't we do something about the blood breed?" this caused Abrams eyes to widen "Yes, yes! Of course! Heheh." he reached into his pocket and pull out a black bandage with runes and pentagram on it and wrapped it around Leo's damaged eye and tried to coax him off the couch; Chain started slapping Zap awake while Klaus came up behind Gardenia who looked up at him curiously "Your clothes are dry, I'll show you where to change?" he awkwardly cleared his throat before guiding her to one of the spare rooms as Abrams watched on and looked at Chain.

"So Klaus and Gardenia…?"

"Not that we now of…yet."

"Any betting going?"

"Funny you should ask."

 **K &G-  
**  
Klaus stood by the door waiting for Gardenia finish changing the two of them were have a conversation about their younger years before, the redhead thought but to that look she had when Leo first mentioned the blood breed and how she knew about their wings "Gardenia how did you know about vampires?…if you don't wan;" "I fought two of them." his eyes widened then looked at the closed door as kept talking "the first one attacked me when I was twelve ripped my head off, jumped started my powers and somehow managed to kill it."

"What about the other one?"

"I was 20 and lost…"

The door opened Gardenia stepped out with an unreadable expression as Klaus scanned her face "But you're still alive?" he said simply her blue eyes locked with his emerald ones "I'm standing here because Dominic wanted me alive for a vivisection!" she threw her hand over her mouth "He did what to you?" Klaus ask calm but Gardenia could feel the anger in his voice and immediately tried to run from the larger male who slammed his hands on either of the Halfling trapping her brunette looked at the giant glowered down at her,

"I won't ask again Gardenia."

[ahem..]

Both Klaus and Gardenia stiffened and saw Gilbert standing at the end of the hall "Pardon the intrusion young sir. But, the others are waiting." the butler said as he stared at them warily the redhead nodded as the old man walked away, Klaus took a deep breath before wrapping one of his arm around Gardenia and buried his head on her shoulder "Don't think we're done here." he told her before straitening up and following after Gilbert, the Halfling slowly drop to her knees trying get her mind in order like Klaus she took a few deep breath stood up and went to join everyone else.

[1] durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita


	9. Chapter 9

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 ** __**

 ** _{""} thought bubbles._**

 **[""]whispering**

When Gardenia rejoined everyone she awkwardly stood next to Zap and watched as Lucky put his suit case down on the table, "I need you to lay your eyes on the for me." he asked opening the Halfling felt her nerves stand on edge when her eyes landed on the severed hand in the case clutching a scrap of paper it twitched as Leo spoke up "A hand?" Abrams shook his head "More then that, this hand is a direct link to elder thirteen." the brunette turned her gazed to vampire expert.

"There is only one recorded known history of our society's coming into contact with an Elder, the ghastly beast took over an entire battleship; then as if to mock us it erected a cross made the flesh and limbs of all the ship's crew members…further more we lost the lives of 43 of our agents tasked with protecting this hand" Leo gulped and unconsciously grabbed Gardenia's hand and squeezed it, Klaus observed this before turning back to his mentor, as Lucky told them the agents lost their trying to get the scrap of paper the hand was clutching as the man continued.

"We believe that the paper is a list composed of the true names of the elder 13 blood breed, there is power to be found in a name and the protect this power as the cast-iron cloak of immunity " Gardenia squeezed Leo's hand lightly he opened his good eye with Lucky encouraging him, the seers gaze intensified as the hand floated up the case. Next thing they knew was thrown back clutching his bad eye Gardenia and Klaus crouched to check on him the Halfling sat him up as the redhead looked him concerned (jealous or not Leo is still his friend).

"Are you alright?"

"Well that was frigging freaky…um huh?…what the? Uh Klaus? The lights they keep getting worse…"

"Leonardo!"

Leo suddenly went limp in Gardenia arms as she and Klaus looked at each before either could even ask Abrams said man had slammed the suitcase closed and cleared his throat "Well then on to the subway then?" the redhead nodded before lifting the younger over his shoulder only to pause when he felt another weight being dragged behind him and saw Gardenia being dragged along Klaus arched a brow "Leo's got one hell of a grip!" was all she said lifting her left hand sure enough the seer still held on to her; knuckles white from the from the force. "Just bring her with us Klaus, I have some more questions I'd like to ask her on the way." Abrams said dragging a weeping Zap behind him Klaus nodded as four left for the train station.

 **-time skip-**  
 _ **  
{"Okay, now I feel sick."}**_

  
Gardenia tried not to gagged as she sat next to Leo with Klaus standing above her face pressed against window looking like a kid on Christmas as he watched the scenery whiz by she on the other hand was about ready to rip the doors open having a horse familiar to ride around everywhere, she wasn't to keen on public transit and or tight cramped places for that matter; the giant skull monster getting crushed by a meteorite outside didn't help either as Zap made point by yelling about it to Lucky who was writing down some of the stuff Gardenia told him about her "We're not the only ones on the subway Zap, please lower your voice." the older man scolded as the hysterical guy paid no heed before quieting down, Leo gave the Halflings hand another hard squeeze she glanced at him warily "Is he going to be okay?" Zap asked looking just as worried as she was, Abrams nodded "His eyes are in an amplified state and become attractively perceptive and his vision seems to peering into the deepest depths of reality." the maroon haired shifted gave his roommates hand another squeeze "This might just be our chance…we'll finally see the elders on the other side" Lucky narrowed his as Zap lips formed a thin line the turned to Gardenia "how are you doing pipsqueak? He break your hand yet?" The Halfling let out a dry laugh getting Klaus's attention.

"this is nothing I'm much more durable the average human…though I wouldn't put myself on par with Klaus or that bartender in Japan(1) ya know he threw a bloody car at me for wearing a fluffy jacket?"

"Who threw what at you?" Klaus's brow furrowed when Gardenia who blinked when the realization dawned on her "oh, that right you weren't with us…I think I've got a few pictures and video of that trip," she fished out her phone and showed the men a pictures of bent street signs destroyed buildings vending machines being tossed in the air and finally, a blonde man dressed as a bartender leaning against a wall smoking "He doesn't look so tough." Zap sassed the Halfling gulped as she switched on to a video "This was just after I took that picture!"

 _ **{(the video started with the camera pointed at the ground a two pairs of feet one Gardenia's the other a mans, suddenly small drops of blood drip to the ground and on a white sundress the Halfling was wearing. "Hey." a voice calmly asked as the camera slow went up to reveal a the bloodied face of the blonde whose eyes were covered by his hair "You guys just tried to hit this girl with that pole just now didn't you?", the sound of another man yelling "Shit, that's Heiwajima!" a scary smile slowly formed on the bleeding man's face "Ya know, if that had hit just hard enough it would have killed her. But, you already knew that…Right?" the blonde growled he looked up at whoever attacked Gardenia and yanked a street sign out of the ground before rushing at them, the rest of the video was this Heiwajima fellow throwing people, vending machines, and trees around like they were toys before a large Russian guy stopped him )}**_

"There's someone like that living on the outside!?"

"Yeah crazy right? Though the real irony here, is that he really violence."

The men stared blankly at the phone as the speaker choked to life announcing they're arrival to Yggdrachiad central station; and gathered up Leo who finally let go of Gardenia and made their down a stairway, as they were a steel beam came lose and was falling towards them, a pair of arms wrapped around Gardenia's waist and the brunette was yanked back by Zap as Klaus caught the beam and threw it way like it was "Everyone okay?" the redhead asked as the silver eyed man cried into the Halflings shoulder "I can't take anymore!" he wailed as she patted him on the head Abrams could have sworn he heard Klaus growl as Gardenia coax Zap to get up and keep moving which he did keeping his hands on her shoulders while they did.

 **-Time Skip-**

Both Zap and Gardenia held similar expressions on their faces as the tan skinned man held a camcorder and she held a microphone waiting for Abrams to give them the signal to start "this is just like that stupid survival show plot my pal Stanly roped me and my cousin into." Zap arched a brow as he watched Leo slowly come to "Oh? And did that work out?" he asked the Halfling rolled her eyes at the mere memory of the whole the thing.

"Basically it just footage of the lad having a mental tiff due to his lack of basic survival skills and by the end it he got kidnapped by hillbillies."

she looked at Zap who looked like he wasn't buy it she sighed "I got the video somewhere I'll show it to you later." she said as Lucky handed Klaus his suitcase and ushered him to stand behind Zap and Gardenia the redhead complied feeling a sense of inhibition as he passed them it made him uneasy at how close they been acting all day as supposed to the usual bickering.  
"Alright start filming!" Abrams ordered with a nervous Leo by his side, Zap and Gardenia both cringed and turned the equipment on.

"Hello all and thank-you for viewing! If you don't know me I am Blitz T. Abrams, And on this fine day we stand in the center of Hellsalem's lot; we're here at Yggdrachiad central station, poised over the void itself. Utilizing the all seeing eyes of this boy we are about to conduct a search of the known of the eternal nothingness, this might be the first time human kind may the true forms of the elder 13, Listen close you eyes if you feel like you're in danger…No, try to keep your eyes open until the last second, no nano second! And once you feel an on coming ghastly demise, no no I can take anymore!?…wait one second longer then close them."

"Enough already, **["Hit him with microphone"]**

"Shuddup."

Leo rolled his eyes then looked over the railing in to the void "Noble being shrouded in shimmering scarlet wings, you remember the color of their aura right?" Abrams asked the seer nodded took of his goggles gaze into the nothingness "Let me know if you see one or all thirteen of them." As this went on Gardenia had a sickening feeling start to rear its ugly head as "just as soon we see that they're down there, then we're done here."

she grabbed the back of Zap's jacket who kept his eyes trained on Leo and Lucky along with Klaus the boy nodded and opened his eyes focusing his stare into the void the sick feeling that Gardenia had intensified in the form of a skull splitting migraine as she gave Zap's jacket a rough tug as she dropped the microphone and clutched her head "Hey wha-" He went to ask only for Leo to suddenly yell out and fall back "Leo! Are you okay?" Klaus quickly ran over to the kid as Abrams crouched "What the hell did you see?!" the tan man threw the Halfling over his shoulder an ran over the fallen seer who was clutching his bleeding eye.

"It's really bad, It's like crimson blood down there! And there's way then thirteen! The entire void is filled with those things!"

Gardenia felt Zap tighten his hold on her waist though unbeknownst to the men the Halfling eyes had changed from her eyes had changed from Alice blue to black with blue ring in the middle before quickly changing back as Klaus's cell rang "go ahead she heard him say and could faintly make out Gilbert's voice the HFBI needed his help due to a situation in the subway an Elder had compromised the station. "I'm better put me down…" Zap grunted and complied but before her feet even touched the ground she was picked up again by Klaus along with Leo and the four of them ran to the train as fast they could.

 **-Time skip-**

The Lucky, Klaus and Leo sat and watched as K.K. and Steven took on the blood breed pair as Gardenia came back from the front of the subway "Okay I took care of the crew and got Zap up safely…how are…" Gardenia looked downed at the phone and second her eyes landed on the male blood breed the Halfling felt tears welling up and wave of terror consumed her as memories from her vivisection flooded her psyche "That's him…that's the blood breed I told you about the one who…Dominick." she dropped her knees broke down crying as the blood breed on the phone attack her friends Leo sat down and tried to calm her though he terrified just as much as Gardenia as Klaus let out a growl.

"Listen Leonardo we're going to be relying on you for the days to come, you can recognize a blood breed…" The redhead crushed the phone Leo's eyes snapped open as a burning aura surrounded Libra's leader "And their vulnerability," he growled his emerald ablaze with anger and determination.

 **-Time skip-**

As they approached their destination Gardenia who had taken her head off in an attempt to calm herself suddenly stood up Leo who had her head in his lap (that sounded so wrong XD) looked at her body confused nearly jumped out of his skin, when the halfling took it back and he saw black blue ringed eyes staring through the window before closing her eyes.

 **Gardenia Pov**

As we came up to our destination a suddenly feeling overcame me a small voice told me to called on the one who is destined to dies name, it was like slow snap motion as the Blood breed who's haunted my nightmares pass by for that brief second I saw his eyes widen in recognition as I whisper his name for only him to hear [ **"** **Riles Arthur Barlaam Ozolins…"]** Before Klaus crushed him as everything went black.

 **-End of Gardenia POV-**

As Klaus took care the male blood breed the made quick maneuver and jabbed his fist in to the female's side "Valsh Rozzo Valcrovoel Girika…I hereby…" he glared up at her"You know my name…?" She stared down at him in fearfully as the redhead continued "Seal you. Despise me. Forgive me. Resign yourself. I take these barbarous actions to protect mankind! Form 999 Ewigkeit Gefangnis!" in a flash the female was sealed into a cross that landed with the ground a clink as Zap, Lucky, Gardenia and Leo joined and silently gathered their injured friends and left with out a word there was no need the Halfling was being carried by Lucky her eyes flashed back and forth the older male noticed this and briefly locked eyes with Klaus as if to say 'you should check this out later'

 **-Time skip-**

"Wake up Dorogaya…" Gardenia's eyes snapped opened at the familiar voice that called out to her she stood strait and realized she was in an empty room in the hospital and she wasn't alone "What are you are doing here?" she hissed trying to sound intimating but on the inside she was a wreck "I heard your boyfriend killed Redden." Dominick childishly sat on a desk and started kicking his feet, "And that your friends were in the hospital and figured I come asked why you been avoiding me?~" he pouted before jumping from his perch as the halfling blue eyes pierced his gray ones as ribbon of smoke wrapped his neck; jagged thorn pointed at his forehead "I told you before we're done, so stop fucking stalking me, you lunatic!" she screeched this caused the blonde to start chuckling before going on to a full on hysterical laughing fit, getting someone's attention outside as the door burst open to reveal Klaus and Zap.

"You…" the redhead growled out as Vincent calmed and wiped a tear from his eye as he turned his gazed the two men "Ah, Mr. Klaus good to see you again." the Russian waved lazily at him then noticed the vexation larger man seem to be sending him, he cocked his head to the side and smiled "Ah, so she told you, eh?" the redhead bit back a growl as he glowered at the blonde.

"How I hired that monster to take her down? Dragged her bloodied husk back to my lab?"

"Be quiet."

"And when stared to cut her open, how she screamed and begged for me to stop…huh?"

"I said… be quiet!"

"You sick fuck…" Zap said horrified as stared stunned at what he was hearing, Dominick made a pouty face as he slowly stepped towards Gardenia "Stop please stop it hurts! Why are you doing this?" he mocked her when made bored face "eventually I got tired hearing her bitch and moan and cut her head off…good times." Gardenia's smoke disappeared from Dominick's neck the blonde arched a brow at her "Leave." she hissed the Russian stayed right where he was staring at Klaus who stared right back at him the halfling glared up at him " I sai- uff" Gardenia yelled only to get cut off by a pair of lips.

"How dare you?!" Klaus yelled and lunged at Dominick who shoved away from Gardenia; so the enraged man's punch hit the desk he was sitting on snapping it to pieces the redhead immediately then turned where the Blonde had run of only to find an opened window which answered how he got inside in the first place.

Klaus growled before taking a series of deep breaths then swallowed, he turned to Gardenia who was being checked on by Zap who locked eyes with him; the redhead nodded at the tan skin man who got the message loud and clear 'Warn everyone about him.' before taking out his phone leaving the room, before Klaus turned his attention to Gardenia who just sat on the bed trying processed everything that just happened.

He slowly reach out a stroked her cheek brunette flinched briefly until she realized who it was, and immediately hugged him causing the redhead to stiffen "I want to go home…" was all she said Klaus nodded but kept quiet if Gardenia wasn't so distraught probably would have noticed him staring at her lips (and other places) the entire ride to her and Leo's home she invited him in his green swept around the living room/kitchen/ bedroom? He cocked his head before landing on small desk with a photo of woman who resembled Gardenia except with wavy ginger hair and laurel green eyes,

"That's me mum." the brunette explained catching him looking the redhead nodded "She's beautiful must be where you get it from." the halfling felt her face burn as he said this and suddenly became aware of how close he gotten to her again as he leaned down to better look at her. Klaus gently reached out and moved her bangs behind her ears before emerald met Alice blue and the redhead slowly brought his lips to Gardenia's in a short kiss that turned into a deep kiss that quickly turned into a full on make-out session, that was until the door clicked opened the two broke away quickly as a panicked Leo ran in,

"Dena! Dena are you okay? Zap told me some creep attacked you at the hospital!?"

"Yes I'm fine! You just me surprised me where you?"

"I was out um, hey Klaus what are you doing here?"

The maroon haired boy inquired as Klaus sat at the Kitchen table pretending to read a comic which was upside "Uh, I just making sure Gardenia was alright, and the assailant didn't follow her…" He awkwardly coughed as the seer smiled seemly buying the redhead's explanation "So now that you've returned I'll take my leave, you both have a goodnight." Klaus scratched the back of his head as Gardenia escorted him to the front door once she made sure Leo wasn't watching she gave the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush, let's just say when Klaus got home he was very happy man.

Note: (I'm to lazy to describe the Leo and Gardenia's apartment. so just picture the apartment from two broke girls except Leo has the living room.)


	10. Chapter 10

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

 _Gardenia awkwardly sat next to Leo as White continued to give him the silent treatment it "Could you just tell me why you're upset White?" the halfling shook her head at the boy who looked at her confused as the blonde girl glared at her magazine "Oh, I'm not upset Leonardo." she huffed " it was at this point Gardenia decided to leave as she knew there was room for two under that bus that Leo was slowly stepping in front of 'thank goodness Klaus texted her just now._

 _The brunette was surprised to find out the reason Klaus called was to ask her on a date but didn't know exactly how, so he just told her meet him at the drive-in she arrived sat up against Gunner waiting for Klaus to show up while she did some sleaze-ball decided he liked her walked up to Gardenia and started hitting on her at first she ignored him but he was very persistent._

 _"Look, I'm not interested please leave me alone."_

 _"Come on babe, don't be like that it'll be fun."_

 _"I believe she said no."_

 _"And who the hell are yooo…."_

 _The guy froze and slowly looked up at Klaus who was glaring down the punk "Her boyfriend, is that problem?" the redhead inquired narrowing his eyes waiting for the shorter man to try something "No problems here sir, Y-you have a nice evening now!~" the punk squeaked and ran off as Gardenia started laughing "Geez, K.K. is right you do know how to keep a girl waiting." she mused as she wrapped her arms around his right arm the tall man scratched the back of his head and blushed at the two of them made there way to snack counter._

 _After the movie Gardenia stood up and stretched letting some feeling back into her body as Klaus came up next her taking her hand in his "That was certainly entertaining." he said the halfling started swinging their hands as they walk back up to Gunner and Gilbert who was sitting in the car the old man chuckled at them as he watched on, when they got the horse the halfling gave a very rare smile to the green eyed man whose face went tomato red._

 _"I had fun tonight Klaus, because of my heritage and other activities it's kind of hard for me to actually find someone let a alone go out anywhere." She gave a soft look as Klaus leaned to kiss her until, "Dena? Kluas?" both adults froze when they heard Leo call out they looked over to see him pushing his scooter "Funny finding you guys here,"_

 _He said then gestured to the butler and car waiting across the road who sweat dropped "you know if it aren't for Gilbert, I'd say you the two of you were on a date." The seer joked until he noticed the awkward atmosphere around the two "It is a date." Klaus said simply as he and Gardenia shuffled uncomfortably Leo gapped at them muttered an apology and made a hasty get away._

 _the red head scratched the back of his head then looked at his girlfriend "Forgi- hmm!" Gardenia suddenly smashed her lips to his in a heated kiss which he quickly returned before pulling away "That was for the other night.~" she said breathlessly before driving off as a dazed Klaus brought his hand up to his burning face_ _ **{"She made me weak in the knees!"}**_

-  
The next day

"You seem to be in high spirits, something good happen?" Toni asked as he took a parcel from Gardenia she was doing a quick delivery before some meeting though she seemed zoned out, he took note her flush face and cheery aura , "Ah, so that scary guy you're always lovey-dovey with finally made his official move, eh?" the brunette snapped out of her daze and blushed when the tall Italian started snickering at her reaction "Don't bother deceiving me Bella, you were never good at it." the flustered halfling nodded as he handed over her payment she tucked it into her suit; then went bid Toni farewell only to look up and see him run like he's ran before he nodded behind her before slipping into an alley.

The brunette arched a brow looked behind her and was met by giant car eating truck "How the hell did I miss that?" she yelled trying to get away only to get caught next thing she knew the halfling had her arms and legs wrapped around a pole off the side of the truck as it tore down the street.

Meanwhile….

Leo was on the back of Zap's scooters having took control of the tan skin man eyes was causing them to veer and swerve into on coming traffic just barely missing getting crushed by a big rig "You see? We could've died under that 18 wheeler and whose fault would be?" Leo chided the older male who seemed distracted.

"Gunner?!"

"Why would it be Gunner's fault?"

"No, I mean it's Gunner!" Zap nodded at the Halfling's familiar as it zoomed passed them…sans Gardenia aboard, and boy he was speeding "It's almost as if he's running from something." Leo pointed out cause Zap to scoff "It's a death horse what the hell could it be run;" suddenly the big rig was lifted up by the same truck Gardenia was clinging to and torn apart by giant metal jaws blowing up as it did "Guess we know what Gunner was running from huh?" The seer squeaked as Zap step on the gas trying hard not to crash and die,

-Libra -

Steven stood in the office holding his coffee on his phone watching the same truck on the new "Yeah it's streaming on every channel…huh?" his eyes squinted at the screen at the odd flying creatures following alongside the truck "I have to say that labraida looks incredibly familiar…"

Pandorum Asylum

Klaus and Lucky entered a large room with a single man named Dog Hummer sitting in a strait-jacket "wow, Herr Reinhertz what a surprise!" hummer greeted with a smile "How may I help you Klaus?" he then noticed the older man with the redhead "And Dr. Abrams too, am I in trouble?" he inquired as they got to work undoing his restraints "Okay, just stay calm and listen…it's her, Aligula has returned." the blonde gave him a blank stare the older man growled"The crazy woman who stole you're life you dummy!" Lucky yelled as Hummer was still drawing a blank "The queen of monomania!?" the doctor snapped "Not ringing a bell." the blonde shrugged.

Suddenly Hummer's wrist split open and a ribbon of blood shot out wrapping itself around Lucky's arm as a face formed in the blood "Well, you're looking well, Abrams." it mocked as the doctor glared down it holding up a syringe "Don't mess with me you devil, I'll coagulate you out of existence!" Lucky warned as Hummer tugged his wrist away glaring down at the face "Now damn it Deldro, try to remember that you are literally my blood and I can't have you clotting!" the blond scolded as Deldro realized something.

"Whoa wait a sec! eh? Lucky did you mean what you just said?"  
"I sure did I'll kill you."  
"Not that part jerk! About Aligula!?"

The three men made their out of the Asylum as Lucky explained the situation to Deldro & Hummer "She considers you her finest achievement, so she's on her way to recapture you."  
-In the city-

Both Zap and Leo screamed as they pushed their scooter the damn limits to get away from the truck as they were Zap spied Chain on a streetlight watching them "Chain?!" the werewolf just waved them off "Look luck you guys." she said as they passed when the truck went pass the werewolf was confused when someone high fived her look back at the truck and saw Gardenia hanging off the side waving at her,

Meanwhile the truck caught up with the boys as the jaws came crashing down missing them just barely, however the force from the bite sent the scooter flying into the air. Leo tried to hang on to Zap but ended up off the back of the scooter, the white haired man let out a sigh of relief as the scooter was back on the road "Geez, that was close!…hey you don't think that's what happened to Dena? Do you Leo?" when Zap got no response he looked behind him and found an empty seat.

Meanwhile

Leo was caught by the back of his shirt flapping in the wind on the side of the truck "Hi Leo." he look down and saw Gardenia wrapped around the pole next to him when his phone rang "Hi Dena, just sec." he answered his phone.

"Yes?…Yeah it's me…No not dead yet,… Oh yeah she's here too, uh huh, um we're kind of hooked to the side of the truck…Sure, don't know the answer to that seems like we're just barely hanging on…" Both halfling and seer remained oblivious to the pink haired lady walking up to the truck's window "Ahhh, the all seeing eyes kid and the half-breed girl." the roommates flinched then looked up at the lady "What exactly do you think you're doing down there?" Leo blanched while Gardenia went green in the face.  
"You've got the wrong people!?"  
"I don't think so.~"

Somewhere  
"What's with that face? you are the one who called me." the king of depravity asked the bespectacled blonde "Where's Aligula?" Black ask Femt as he approached "in the city, she said she was to preoccupied." the taller man used his cane to point to the city.

"So, you're here to represent the both of you?"  
"I guess so, It's not like I've got anything better to do."  
"Oh yeah?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Kekkai Sensen belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow, and licensed by Funimation and madman entertainment .**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloodstained Gardenias**

 **{""} thought bubbles.**

 **[""]whispering**

-L&G-

Gardenia shifted uncomfortably on the chair she was shackled to, how the hell this Aligula chick found out about gold being able to restrain her powers the halfling will never know, though she had her suspicions' the brunette winced when she felt the gold shackle burn her skin. **{"If I were pure blooded Dullahan I'd be dead by now…"}** she mentally stated as Aligula finished tying up Leo to a pole, and sat on the couch as Gardenia looked at the "lovely" pictures on the wall then it came to her "Are you doing all this for a guy?" the second those words left her mouth the pink-ette let out a squeal causing the roommates to cringe.

"Every girl wants a bad boy! But they'll never be as bad as mine!~, Cold blooded ruthless aye-aye! He's never felt sorry for anything ever! That what made him the totally coolest! You know what I mean you guys?~"

"uh huh/ye…"

"But it's sad though his looks didn't really turn me on." Aligula pouted rocking back and forth as the roommates mumbled she jumped up suddenly "then one day he stumbled into my life outta nowhere! The hunkiest dreamboat ever!" Gardenia looked up at Hummer's picture did a mental shrug {"He's cute…but, he's no Klaus."} then looked at Aligula who looked like she was expecting the halfling say something "Nice…" she forced a smile though the queen of monomania didn't to noticed as she rolled around couch fangirling.

"I know right?!~, the ideal personality and the ideal face to die for!?" as the roommates watched unnerved "Tough decision right?" Leo asked as the pink-ette stopped rolling around "Not at all!~" she hummed "I mashed them together.~" both roommates looked at her befuddled as Aligula walked up to Leo "I took the looks and the brains and made them the same person". she chirped clapping her hands together, then pointed at Deldro's photo,

"First I took his dynamite personality and while he was still alive, chopped him up, liquefied him and turned him into pure blood!~" she then pointed at Hummer's photo "Then I hollowed out my handsome man, totally drained all of his blood and replaced it with Deldro! Isn't that amazing?!~" Both seer and halfling nodded as Aligula smiled but on the inside they were both screaming **{"Oh, my god Klaus save us from this homicidal psycho chick!?"}**

as said psycho pouted "But, then he taken away from me by the big guy with the scary jerk face!" she huffed as Gardenia gave her a stern look **{"who the hell are you calling jerk face?"}** "Are you talking about Klaus?" Leo asked unsure as Aligula crossed her arms "So, that's his name?" she huffed unaware of the glare Gardenia was giving her "Is that why you're holding us hostage?" the seer asked earning a slap from the queen of monomania snapping the brunette from her trance.

"What makes you think I need hostages to get what I want? I you think I'm some dumb dumb witch?"

"Aren't you planning to use my magic eyes to find your dude?"

"I don't need the all seeing eyes of the gods, just what kind of trash do you take me for?" Aligula huffed as she went up to the trucks console and stared at the screen "After all he's my man, I'll find him and take him back, and I'll do it all on my own personal satisfaction." Both roommates looked at each other then back a the queen of monomania "It will kind of cheat it if I excepted someone's help, how else will he know we're soul mates?~" a pink heart appeared on the gps radar screen indicating that the truck found Deldro & Hummer, "I know this is a bad time" Gardenia spoke looking like she was about to hurl "but, those travel sickness pills ya gave me are wearing off." She hiccupped Aligula threw a bucket a her head **{"sigh…this is gonna hurt."}** the halfling proceeds to dislocate her shoulders much to Leo's horror.

Outside

Klaus stood up in the backseat along with Hummer and Lucky just as the truck approached them "I found you babe! Deldro and Hummer!?"" Aligula yelled giddily out from an open window down to Hummer who looked at her befuddled before it slowly started coming back to him "That Aligula?…the butcher girl." the blonde frowned as memories flooded his mind "I remember."

Klaus clutched his fist when he felt the same pins and needles feeling he got during the prosfair situation, in his wrists and shoulders; on a hunch he assumed it had something to do with Gardenia being hurt or in distress causing him to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth at what could be happening on that truck,

the arrival of a screaming Zap however snapped him out of it "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Abrams asked causing Zap to slow down a bit as Hummer jumped on the trunk "I'm ready!" he declared causing Abrams and Zap to look at him confused as he jumped as Deldro enveloped him into a large armored body.

"Exo-crimson!"

The fused duo charged head on at the truck and punched it, however instead of destroying metal monster their attack just stopped it causing everyone inside to fall over or in Gardenia's case throw up, while the force sent them flying into multiple buildings "You idiots!" Abrams yelled after them as they went.

-Black-

"Ooh, nice special effects!" Femt gushed as he watch Deldro and Hummer crash through the building from the restaurant he and Black ate in "Getting a kick outta this eh?" the blonde sighed boredly "Aligula better not of killed that all seeing eyes kid." the king of depravity looked over to his comrade.

"Oh, Wasn't expecting that got plans for him?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

-Libra-

"His punch blew him halfway across the city."

"I noticed. But, he did slow down her momentum this is our chance!"

Klaus and Lucky glanced back at the now down truck as they headed over to where Hummer landed, and found him upside down crashed into a bakery. "geez man why'd you throw a punch like that? Try thinking next time" Deldro hissed as Hummer smiled "Heh, sorry dude." he chirped "If you weren't safe in my guts, that'd of killed you!" the blood man chided "Hey! Let's not get morbid here!" the blonde said somewhat unnerved.

"I'd be dead, you'd be dead too Deldro!"  
"HUH? That's besides to point!"

As the two argued the other Libra members and Gunner watched on, Steven cleared his throat getting their attention "Hey you guys! Isn't this great?" Hummer started to move around to get up right "Us fighting together like old times!" he manage to straitened himself up "I'm so happy!" The armored man hummed as Zap sweat dropped "Yeah, I can see that, you're still same as ever." the large armor bowed "Aw, you're to kind!".

Z: "Wasn't a compliment dude!"

A: "Why are you bowing?"

"Can we get back to it?" Steven asked trying to get the mission on track as Hummer pulled his head out of the exo-crimson's chest "Yeah! If it's no trouble do you think we could go someplace with better footing?" The scarred man nodded "Why not" as K.K. spoke up "Cool blood body power, and that face you're just adorable Dog hummer!" She gushed as a confused Zap gawked at her Chain gave him a sharp look "He's got a hot look if you're in to that kind of stuff." the white haired man's jaw hit the floor "You too?!" he yelled at the werewolf while Klaus and Steven spoke in the background. "Are Gardenia and Leo alright?" "He's alright, her not so sure."

As the two women continued to fawn over Hummer who was smiling at them "I kinda get what the queen of monomania is so monomaniacal about!~" she raved with Chain agreeing "Oh yeah!~" while Zap just looked at the two of them as if they've gone mad "WHAAAAT?!"

-L&G-

Meanwhile, back on the truck Gardenia hugged the bucket Aligula threw at her like it was her lifeline as she sat sideways watching as her roommate argue with the pink-ette who was surprisingly generous enough to give the halfling a water bottle to rinse her mouth out later, **{"Probably nicer to me because we're both girls."}** the brunette thought as listened to the two of them banter. "Come on! Give us a break you don't even need us here! Right?" Leo yelled as Aligula shook her head "No I have reasons~" she insisted as halfling arched a brow waiting to hear said reasons as the seer continued to beg.

"Could you please just let us go?"

"I told you silly, I need you two!"

"What the hell do you need a tied up boy and carsick girl for!?" Maroon haired boy demanded as his roommate threw her hand over her mouth and hiccupped, As Aligula shrugged "Swap love stories maybe?~" both roommates froze and looked at each other **{"Please save us Klaus!"}** they mentally screamed ,

Aligula looked at Gardenia expectantly "Ladies first, tell me about your man, Sickly sweet!~" the Cyclops girl chipped as the halfling blanched then blushed causing as Leo listened.

"Um, W-well I guess it started out as a romantic friendship before we officially started dating, like we'd go on a few outings hang out, hold hands and even shared a bed once…"

"Ooooh.~"

"Not in that way! Um, he was uh sick and I fell asleep at his bedside and guess I must of looked cold to him and he brought me into bed with him, that was an awkward morning. Let me tell ya, hehe, also, he soo cute when he's flustered or jealous!~"

(Meanwhile Klaus sneezed.)

"Have you kissed?"

"Yep, I'm not saying anymore though" Gardenia stated Aligula seemed satisfied with this and moved on to Leo "Tell me about your girlfriend handsome!~" as Leo who went blue in the face and looked a way "Uh, there's nothing to tell." as the pink-ette leaned in closer to the seer "Are you saying you don't have a girlfriend? Oh my gosh!" she gushed and circled around the tied up "Sorry I don't have one, no." he mumbled.

"That's so sad, do you at least have someone you like isn't there? You know like a special girl?"  
"No, I'm no good with that kind of stuff."

"You're really make us carry this conversation!" Aligula snapped kicking Leo in the head then started stepping on him "Come on there has to be as lest one person you can come up with!" she points her thumb at Gardenia "she did!? And only a jerk leaves a girl hanging with noting to say!?" she pressed on stood the light post the seer was tied to back up "I wouldn't say like and I wouldn't say interested, but there is one girl I've been hitting it off with" Leo said avoiding Gardenia's knowing gaze she knew who he was talking about as Aligula nodded expecting him to continue.

"Sounds promising."

"That about it."

"Could you be anymore boring?!"

Gardenia as much as dislike it, had to agree with the queen of monomania who was currently accusing Leo of holding out on her and grabbed his goggled and snapped them back on his face,

(Meanwhile at the hospital White sneezed.)

"Go ahead and fest up to it!" Aligula said causing Leo to stare at her with wide eyes "W-what?" as the cyclops put her hands on her hips "If you like a girl you tell her dummy, if you don't you'll miss out." she said as Gardenia nodded along and spoke up .

"She's right Leo you'll never know if you don't try, seize the day and all that!"

"I'll start listening to you're opinion when you stop blowing chunks!"

"Low blow, [Bluarg!]"

Aligula tapped her foot waiting for his explanation "Well you , see I don't really know where it's going at this point uh… I can't do it!" Leo yelled panicking "Well why not?~" the pink-ette pressed on as the truck was back to full power and started where it left off finding Deldro & Hummer.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zap stood in a park with Deldro & Hummer wait for the signal to attack but something was bothering the living blood "Hey Dog." he asked "What is it Deldro?" the blonde asked wondering what was up "What made you charge at that monster truck like a lunatic?"

( **{"Ohmygod,Ohmygod,OhmygodOhmygod,"}** Both Leo and Gardenia mentally screamed as Aligula stood at the truck console "this can't go on, you don't know what you're doing so break it down for you.~" the Cyclops said matter of fact-ly.)

"You completely forgotten about Aligula until just now, haven't you? I surprised how sudden that was."

( the HSLPD helicopters fired at the truck as Aligula act out what she believed love was "Here's the thing about love, You push!" she acted out her explanation as missiles impact against the truck as the pinkette punched the air "and Push," the truck released a bunch of rob-bugs that attacked the police, "and whoever pushes the hardest wins the game of love!?~" Leo sweat dropped and looked at Gardenia for a second opinion who shook her head mouthing out 'No')

Hummer: "About that punch did you not want me to attack?"

Deldro: "Huh?"

Hummer: "If you wanna be with her, I go with you, I mean we're stuck together so I might as well.

Deldro: [Sigh.] You are one odd bastard ya know that?"

( **{"We're so screwed!?, This chick is bad on her own, and neither of us how to get out of this"}** Leo looked at Gardenia who was still sick gave him a pleading look that screamed (This is my nightmare!) **{"Think! Think Leonardo before we're tortured any further!?}** While he was mentally ranting Gardenia felt her left foot come free and saw one of the shackles had been picked Just as Leo yelled "Hey!" causing their captor to look over to them "Come for the oil change, stay for the grease!" the seer said as the brunette shuffled in her seat "My thighs are hot for goat felons!" Aligula stared at the halfling oddly "what about your thighs?" she inquired befuddled.)

"Don't speak out loud, answer me via coughing, once for yes twice for no. understand?" When Leo coughed Steven smiled "Sorry to just jump right in, but that monster truck you're both in?-

("we're about to completely destroy it." both roommates eyes shot open as Leo sounded like he was asthma attack, "Are you okay?" Steven asked through the com.)

"That said, It's gonna take the whole team chipping away at it" he informed as everyone got into position.

( "We need you to take control of the truck's eyes and change it's coarse to old park avenue, did you get all that?" Leo coughed twice "did you get all that?" Steven asked again this time the seer answered correctly as this was going on; Gardenia was forming a shadow ball under her free foot when it was about the size of a volleyball she maneuvered it and balanced it on her foot, the halfling winked at Leo and whistled getting Aligula's attention who looked at her in time to see a black mass come flying and sticking to her face, causing the queen of Monomania to scream thrash trying to figure out what the hell on the face; just as Leo took control of the trucks vision "Turn now!" he yelled as the truck did as he commanded knock Aligula off her feet as she still tried to get Gardenia's shadows off her.)

Meanwhile the rest of the team were on the move K.K. aimed her sniper rifle as she hummed a little tune, "Striving-bolt 2000" she shot the metal bugs the truck dispatched as it approached Steven who stomped his foot down "Esmeralda blood freeze: Absolute zero horizon!" Steven let out vapory breath as the ground froze along with the truck's wheels sending it sliding towards down the street towards Klaus.

Meanwhile

"The tremors have stopped." Hummer announced Deldro nodded "It's almost time get ready…" he then glanced at Zap "Get away from here kid, there's no telling what will happen once our fists make impact" he warned only for the silver eyed male to scoff "Just cram it, and concentrate on punching a hole through that ugly thing." Deldro looked at him a few seconds then looked away "I'll be fine!" Zap snapped.  
"Fine. But, I won't cry when the after shock kills you."

The truck approached Klaus who stood at the edged of the street readied his fist "Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Form 74! Unbreakable Cross Shield!" the redhead slammed his fist into the ground as a blood cross shot at an angle to make a ramp, Inside Aligula finally got the shadow mass off her face with a deep breath and glared at the two roommates just as the truck went dukes of hazard[1] causing her to cling to the console.

Deldro rooted blood into the ground to keep them stable "Anchor set!" Hummer announced as they charged up their punch and waited "This isn't gonna work!" the blonde suddenly tore out of blood body causing Zap his partner to look at him alarmed "Hummer!" he snapped

"Deldro the blood make it into a fist! It won't work if we stay like this!"  
"Don't be ridiculous Hummer! What are you doing exposing yourself! You're gonna die for real!"  
"Just listen there's no time."

Deldro complied turning their anchor into a fist, just in time too, as the truck came barreling down towards them with Aligula calling out to them arm wide open "Deldro and Hummer!?~" as Hummer yelled "Plane Punch Revised!" the amore swung a punch that was strong enough the break the ground and tears the truck apart and sends it flying over the city scattering mental and debris all over HSL.

With her free foot Gardenia made a shadow parachute and drifted down to earth upside down at a fast pace and closed her eyes when she thought she was gonna crash into a building, until a familiar neighing got the halfling's attention and she was caught and pulled into a broad chest; her blue eyes snapped opened and saw Klaus looking back at her with relief and concern it took her moment to realize he was riding Gunner and steered them back down to them to ground where the others were waiting "Wait! where-" she saw Leo get saved by Chain and Zap "Never mind."

"Nia! Are you okay?" K.K. asked walking up to Gunner as Klaus held Gardenia still as Sonic got the gold shackles off her, the halfling let out a sigh as the burning finally stopped "I freaking hate gold!" she growled as she examined her rapidly healing burnt wrists surprised when Klaus gently took her hands and gently kissed her burns "I'm glad you're okay." he said resting his forehead on hers "Just be glad I'm not a pureblood." she said in a small voice causing him hum.

Until someone cleared their throat causing the lovers to remember their audience Gardenia turned bright red and buried her head into Klaus's chest as the redheaded scratched his cheek looking down at her then awkwardly introduced her to Deldro and Hummer, Dog found her absolutely adorable and kept try to literally pick her up he lifted her of the ground a few times, "You shouldn't be doing that to some other dude's girl Dog." Deldro warned noticing Klaus glaring/pouting at the whole scene.

"You so cute and tiny!~" he gushed as Gardenia stared at him nervously "T-thank-you very much there sir, hehe" she stuttered edging from cheerful man "Oh, you're Irish too? You are just precious I wanna take you home!~" that one finally caused Klaus to step in and wrap his arms around Gardenia and give Hummer a look that told the blonde 'You can't have her, she's mine!' "No need to be jealous Herr Reinherz, I was just teasing." Dog chirped as Deldro went "Oi vye."

 **Time skip**

Gardenia sat in front of Klaus as he steered Gunner in horse form down the road "How am I doing?" he asked as she leaned against his chest "Pretty good," she praised a small smile played on the redhead's lips "honestly I'm surprised he let you ride him in first place." she smiled up at him as Klaus blinked curiously the halfling nodded. "Oh? And why is that?" he inquired.

"Well, theoretically anyone could ride my horse, however…"

"However?"

"There's a reason I named him Gunner, more so for his prideful personality then his speed, if anyone other then myself tries to ride him, he immediately throws them off, he must really trust you as much I do. Mo daor. [My dear]"

This caused Klaus's brain to shut down for a moment before Gunner to sudden stop and pull Gardenia into a tight hug "I'm very glad to hear you say that. Meine Blume. [My flower]" he kissed her clavicle that turned into nipping causing the brunette to squeak "Uh, L-let's keep going now, I sure Gilbert wondering why we haven't arrived at my apartment." she stuttered and could have sworn felt Klaus smirk against her shoulder before pulling away as Gunner started walking again.

After Klaus and Gilbert bid the halfling goodnight, Gardenia decided it was time for a nice shower and bed but as she was removing her shirt she froze now the brunette knew why Klaus smirked there on her clavicle was love bite… **{"Klaus you sly devil!"}** she blushed but was distracted by her cell-phone she looked at the screen a smirked "Alright Leo!~" she cheered at a photo Sonic had taken of The seer and White at the movies, and texted her roommate "Way to seize the day!~ little bro!


	12. Gardenia Bio

**NAME: Gardenia Shion Ashtad**

 **NICKNAMES: Gardy, Dena, Nia, Nyan, Pipsqueak, Bitch Weed, Dorogaya, Irish Rose.**

 **Age: 25 looks 16-19**

 **Species: Human/Dullahan hybred**

 **Hair: coffee brown**

 **Eye color: Alice blue**

 **Height: 5'0**

 **weight: Haha! no.**

 **Occupation: underground Courier.**

 **Afiliations: Libra**

 **Likes: Flowers, plants, hairpins, peaches, coffee &tea, children, gardening, video games, everyone in Libra (Especially Klaus.) reading, Gunner (her horse familiar), her family, Fishing, sewing, and whiskey.**

 **Neutral: Thunderstorms, having others worry over her,**

 **Dislikes: Blood breeds, wendigo, saika army, Vincent Dominic, pickles, cranberries, tomatoes, ostriches, Chihuahuas, being sick, sgt. Wilson HLSPD (formerly Las Vegas.) highway patrol (Oh how she fears him!), when someone ruins or forgets to water her plants when she outta town.**

 **Powers:**

 **Being half Dullahan Gardenia can survive being decapitated, and has abnormal physical strength then most human; though she wouldn't put herself on par with Klaus or Blood Hammer.**

 **Gardenia is able to manipulate and conjure smoke and shadows both defensively and offensively, she can also use her smoke/shadows to make clothes, Which Klaus put a stop to (By taking her shopping), due to Leo being able to see through that illusion, bandages she which she tends to use a lot on her fellow teammates. (particularly Zapp) to weapons such as her Bardiche.**

 **she also has abnormal healing capabilities depending on how bad or serious the damaged is, it would take her body mere minutes to a few hours for it to completely heal. another thing is that she taught herself how to liquidize her smoke, and use it as artificial blood or to seal her wounds to keep her from bleeding out. she also known for her pain tolerance.**

 **Another thing that should Gardenia become unconscious in a fight she will sometimes "Sleep fight" where she summoned shadow blades from her body continuing to attack the foe without her conscious knowledge of it ever happening. Lucky Abrams theorized that it had something to do with her dormant unseelie instincts taking over as that fae type is known being very vengeful and aggressive when provoked or crossed in anyway.**

 **Also like all fae whether half-breed or not Gardenia's tears have healing capabilities.**

 **Weakness:**

 **Like all Dullahans Gardenia has an instinctual fear of gold. only deference? Unlike pure-blooded dullahans where gold is deadly and could kill them within a matter of hours, Gardenia is partially immune to gold due to being half human however it can still harm her acting as a restrictor of her powers and burn her skin on contact.**

 **Due to being half human there is somewhat of a limit to how much of her powers Gardenia can use, and if she pushes herself too hard her body will start to overheat, and develop narcoleptic/flu like symptoms; and start to shut down to due to the stress.**

 **Relationships with Libra members**

 **Leonardo Watch: the two are good friends and roommates the two share a share sibling-like relationship with Gardenia being the older sister and Leo the younger brother.**

 **Zap Renfro: Like Leo Zap and Gardenia's relationship is mostly sibling the two of them tend bicker with each other, but when push comes to shove they'll have each others back when needed.**

 **Klaus Von Reinherts: The second Klaus and Gardenia met there was a spark between them that eventually turned into something romantic, as the two consistently fuss over each others well-being and have been known to flirt or have little moments when they think they're alone, the two are rarely seen apart aside from when she goes hanging out with Leo or Zap, or other guys show an interest in Gardenia, which Klaus has a tendency to get jealous over, another thing is how protective he gets over her especially when meeting the "questionable" individuals she lends her services to.**

 **Gilbert: the two interact much but she has noted that he reminds her of her grandfather and likes to talk to him.**

 **Steven: their relationship seems to be an Uncle and niece sort of thing, he's the one (aside from Klaus) accompanies Gardenia on her jobs.**

 **K.K. & Chain and the others: thought they don't interact much their friendship is pretty good, though Gardenia could do without K.K. trying to hug her every five seconds. **


End file.
